Because You Live
by Aubree Noel Mercer
Summary: On serious hold right now. I know you guys seem to love this story, what with 100 and some reviews. But it was a little marysue and didn't fit the time line of the movie. Busy rewriting!
1. A New Begining

Because You Live By: Hailie 

A Four Brothers Fanfic

Rating: R for violence and language

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Dakota!

Summary: Bobby, Angel, Jerry and Jack Mercer return home for their mothers funeral and find themselves dealing with more than just her death. When they find leads on who killed their mom, can they bring justice to the killers AND deal with their newly adopted, mute, but independent little sister? Read to find out! Rated: R.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Jack and Bobby Mercer stood in the backyard of their brother Jerry's house. It was a mournful day as people gathered to celebrate the life and death of Evelyn Mercer. Their mother. She was killed in a grocery store hold up. Just then Angel walked up and took his place beside them, no words were said, but a silent agreement was made. They wanted to go home. An hour later they were in the car on the way to their mothers house. They got out and walked up the front door. Once they were inside, they all sighed and looked around the empty house. A soft thud made them jump, and Bobby whipped out a gun. He slowly walked over to the stairs just as a little girl with brown hair began walking down. The girl couldn't have been more then 10 years old. She stopped halfway down the stairs, her mismatched eyes locked on the gun. Jerry suddenly pushed past his brother and stood in front of the little girl who grabbed his arm.  
"Bobby wait! This is Dakota. Ma adopted her about a month before she died. Guys, this is our little sister!" Jerry said.

Bobby, Angel, Jerry and Jack all sat on the front porch watching Dakota as she ran around in the snow. Jack smiled as he thought about how cute she was. Now he got to be the big brother this time. He just hoped he was as good as Bobby, Jerry and Angel.  
"So, tell us about Dakota." Bobby told Jerry. He also laughed at how cute the little girl was. He looked back to Jerry who sighed as he watched her play.  
" She's 10 years old. Ma knows her brother from church. Apparently, Dakota's mom died when she was only 6 and her step-dad was abusing her physically and sexually! Ma stepped in when child services took her out of that house. And she took care of Dakota. Ma loved her, everyone does. She's a sweet kid. But she doesn't talk!" Jerry explained. He sighed and looked at his brothers. Jack had a look of shock and anger on his face, while Angel and Bobby growled under their breath and clenched their fists.

"So, I guess its up to us to take care of her now?" Angel asked. Jerry nodded. Child Services was going to take her back, but he volunteered to. Bobby sighed and looked at the darkening sky. "Then we will. Together!" Jack, Angel, Jerry and Bobby all nodded in secret agreement. Dakota threw a snowball across the street and then plopped down into the snow to make snow angels. The four brothers laughed as she got up, observed the angel and clapped.  
"Come on Dakota! Lets go have some turkey!" Angel called. The little girl whipped around and flashed an innocent smile at him. Again they laughed and stood up the greet the little girl as she ran up to them.  
So? What do you think? Please read and review. Just go easy. Its my first time!


	2. Heavenly Bliss

Because You Live By: Hailie 

Rated R

Disclaimer: I already did one of these! You should know by now that I don't own ANYTHING except Dakota!

Chapter 2: Heavenly Bliss

Days passed since the death of their mother and the Mercer brothers along with their little sister began to accept the fact that she wasn't coming back. Taking care of Dakota was blissful yet hard. She loved her brothers and allowed them to help her with certain things but then sometimes she was more independent than they expected. She never talked but there was a line of communication between Dakota and her big brothers that no one could decipher. The relationship between them was amazing and beautiful. Little by little Dakota was making progress. She smiled more then she ever had, she had giggled and tried to make speech.

"C... cu...c.." Dakota tried to say as she Bobby and Jack sat in the living room one day. Her face screwed up in frustration and pain. She was trying to talk but never could. At the time all she was capable of was stuttering. Jack frowned and rested a reassuring hand on hers. He knew she wanted her sippy cup. She couldn't drink from a regular cup after her father broke her jaw. Her jaw was so severely damaged that once it healed back, it was hard to eat or drink, let alone talk. Now, she had to eat only soup from a special straw bowl. And she had to drink from a sippy cup.  
" You want milk?" Jack asked. Dakota shook her head and a smile creeped across Bobby's face. "No! Of course not! You want one of Angel's famous cotton candy milkshakes! Don't you sweetie?" he asked. Dakota nodded her head with excitement. She loved it when Angel made her milkshakes. They were never thick and easy to suck through the sippy cups, and were very yummy. Angel laughed and walked over to the little girl. He scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen. For the next ten minutes, the four Mercer brothers and their little sister sat in the kitchen making milkshakes. Dakota sat on the counter, her head thrown back in laughter.

Hours later, Dakota was tucked into bed with her blue monkey. Her pink sippy cup with stars, laid forgotten by her head. Her small eyes fluttered as she slept and dreamed. Jack smiled as he stood in the door way. Bobby came up behind him and smiled at how much Jack loved Dakota.  
"Take a picture Fairy. It lasts longer!" Bobby spoke. Jack jumped a foot in the air as his brother startled him. Bobby walked past Jack and into Dakota's room. He leaned over the sleeping bundle and picked up her sippy cup. Sitting it on the bedside table, he turned to Jack and smiled. He turned off her lamp and made a gesture to Jack to let her sleep. Looking in on their little sister one last time, the two brothers smiled and walked of to their own rooms for a good nights sleep. Jack was restless as he lay in his bed. Just a couple days ago, Dakota's father showed up and demanded to have her back. He still couldn't forget the look of fear on her face, the way she cried silently or the way her tiny legs trembled. It had taken half the police force to get him to leave and it left behind a very petrified little girl who stayed up that night crying with her brothers there for comfort. Why did her father want her so badly? Bobby was so angry and it was hard to calm him down. He just wanted to cause Dakota's father so much pain. He wanted him to pay for the grief, pain and nightmares that he caused that little girl. No child should ever have to go through that. Bobby didn't care if he only knew Dakota for a while, he would NEVER let anyone hurt her again!

TBC


	3. A Brothers Worst Nightmare

Chapter 3: A brothers worst nightmare

Angel sat up to find total darkness in his room. He looked over to the clock which read 3:30 in the morning. Why had he woken up so suddenly and why at 3:30 in the morning? Angel sat there trying to remember why he had when it dawned on him that Dakota was screaming for him. He ripped back the covers and ran out of the room, crashing into the door frame on his way. He raced down the hall with Jack, Jerry and Bobby behind him. He came to her room and found her huddled under the covers. He slowly sat down on her bed and pulled back the covers. She looked at him with those innocent mismatched eyes. She just sat there staring at him before suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles. Angel looked at his brothers who looked back at him with just as much worry. Was their little sister going crazy?  
"I... I.. drea..dreamt!" Dakota stuttered. She looked at Angel with determination to tell him what she dreamt about. "Ab..bout.. cl..clowns. They ch.. chased us and one, ju..jumped on Jack!" At this point, Angel, Jerry, Jack and Bobby had also started laughing. Dakota was laughing so hard, not realizing that her speech was much better. "Then, one gr.. gr.. grabbed me and, it st..st..stared at me! It got ra..ra..razor sharp teeth and I th.. th..thought it was going to eat me. Then it la.. laughed and went po...polly want a cra.. craker?" Dakota finished and just laughed more. Angel looked at his brothers then to her and they all started laughing. Then it dawned on Jack what had just taken place. His face turned slowly from just pale to shocked then excited.  
"Guys!" He exclaimed. Blood started to race through his vein. Excitement boiled inside of him.

"..."

"Guys!" Jack screamed again. His brothers and sister looked at him like he was strange. "Dakota baby, do you realized you just spoke? You stuttered all through it but you talked! And in sentences!" Angel just stared from Jack to her and back to Jack before letting out a whoop and scooping her off the bed. That morning not one single Mercer slept, the remainder of that morning was spent celebrating the fact that Dakota had talked.

A Year Later

Angel, Bobby, Jack and Jerry all sat in the living room watching TV. Angel started throwing chips at Jerry and they began play fighting. The four brothers were so caught up in their games that they didn't hear their little sister.  
"AHHHHH!" A now 11 year old Dakota screamed. She was not in the mood to be ignored right now. Jerry dropped Angel onto the floor, Bobby jumped up from the couch and Jack choked on a skittle. They looked directly at their little sister who smiled like she did nothing wrong.  
"Thank you she said. This is Mikey and his sister Amie. They go to the local elementary school! I WANNA GO TOO!" She exclaimed pointing to a tall blonde haired boy and a short red haired girl. Her brothers looked at each other, knowing some day this might come.

"No! I'm sorry! With us havin' jobs, she'd have to ride a bus. They get off at four around here and that'll leave her alone for an hour before any of us get home! Someone could kidnap her or her dad could come back since he just got out! Naw, it ain't workin' with me!" Angel and Bobby both said. Dakota looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She ran out of the house and into the mild fall air. Mikey and Amie followed. Bobby and Angel looked at each other, both obviously hurt by Dakota's words.

"Come on guys! She didn't mean it! She's just a kid! She just really wanted to go to school." Jack said. He looked as shocked as the others did but understood that Dakota was growing up.  
"Exactly Jack, she's a KID! Just a little kid! And she's our little sister at that!" Angel said. Bobby continued looking at the floor. He looked up suddenly. He looked straight at Jack.  
"No fairy boy is right! She just really wants to go to school. How nice would that be? Then when people hear the name Mercer they won't just think of us a group of bad people. Let's just let her go! Its good for her!" Bobby said. Angel looked at Bobby. He knew not to argue or reason. Bobby was usually the hot headed one and the most protective, if he said Dakota was going to school, she was. Jack smiled and jumped of the floor. He ran to the door and looked outside. Not seeing Dakota right away, he panicked. She knew she wasn't allowed to leave the front yard.  
"Kodi!" He yelled as he searched frantically for her. No answer came and he found himself running outside.

"Dakota Mercer!" he said more firmly this time. She still didn't come. He was about to run into the house when he heard little footsteps. He turned around to find Amie running towards him.

"Some man came and took Dakota!" she exclaimed. Her small voice held much fear for her new friend. "He said he was her daddy and that it was time for her to go home!" Jack felt the color in his face drain completely and his blood ran cold.

"Look, you and your brother get inside and stay there! Tell your mom what happened and ask her for help!" Jack spoke softly, he watched the little girl run off before turning into his own house. Bobby, Angel, Jerry and Sofi all looked up to see Jack standing there with a pale face.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Angel asked. He stood up from the floor and walked over to his brother. Jack just looked at him and then to the others. He felt the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.  
"Sofi, call the cops! Dakota's father just came and kidnapped her right off the front lawn!" Jack finally spoke. It took a minute for his words to sink in. In a flash everyone was up, Sofi ran to the kitchen, Bobby and Angel ran upstairs to get their guns and Jerry and Jack stood staring at each other. In seconds Jack, Jerry, Angel and Bobby were piled into the car, Amie's mom came over and told them the type of car Dakota's father was in and where he went. Apologizing one last time, she stood back and watched them speed off down the road.

TBC


	4. The Chase

Chapter 4: The Chase 

Dakota sat fidgeting in the arms of a young man. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Why had she wandered away from the house? She should've known her father was out there waiting for her and now he had her. She closed her eyes knowing that she was in for a world of pain. She was going to suffer her fathers wrath and no one could save her. Tired of her fighting, the young man pulled out a needle and poked her arm with it. Dakota found she couldn't move anymore. She stared off into space never forgetting the event taking place. Why did she have to tell her brothers she hated them? She loved them. Now she'd never see them again.

FlashBack

Dakota stormed out the front door of her house and down the sidewalk. Mikey and Amie walked behind her. Dakota didn't stop until she was across the street. Just as Mikey was about to put a reassuring arm around her, a black car sped up to the curb where they stood. An young man around eighteen jumped out along with an older man in his late thirties. Dakota's face turned whiter then a ghost. It was her father! She pushed Amie and Mikey away telling them to run. Amie tried pulling her along but Dakota pushed her into Mikey's arms, urging her to run. The two children ran off toward their own house, stopping on the stairs. Mikey ran across the street to his friends to get help. Dakota stared at her father, her face full of fear.

"Jackabear!" she screamed. But her scream fell of deaf ears. She looked behind her, desperately hoping someone would come. Her father and the man advanced on her. They had left a gap between them and seeing her chance, she tried to run. Her attempt was usless as proved when her father grabbed her. As her father sped off down the road, she caught a glimpse of Jack.  
End

When Dakota awoke some hours later, she realized it was dark outside. She wondered what her brothers were doing right now.  
"Shit!" muttered her father. He slammed on the breaks causing her to fly forward. She looked out the windsheild and saw at least 4 cop cars sitting there. Something inside of her young mind clicked. Her brothers had called the cops. Amie or Mikey must've told. "Take her and get out. Walk into the woods and meet me on the other side!" her father said. He gave Dakota two sharp smacks on her face. "Did you really think you were getting away sweetie?" The guy opened his door and walked casually across the street and into the woods.

Bobby, Angel, Jack and Jerry were sitting in the car. Bobby sighed as he looked at the long line of cars in front of him. It was driving him crazy waiting. Time was running out and who knew how far Dakota's father was by now. He tapped his fingers impaiently on the steering wheel.

The man sat Dakota on the ground and gripped her shoulder tightly. He began steering her through the trees. She could see lights from the cars just in front. She sighed with a sense of defeat. She knew she probably couldn't get away. She looked out at the cars and let out a very soft gasp. There was her brothers car, the windows were rolled down and she could just make out Angel and Jack sitting in the back seat. She opened her mouth to scream but the man, sensing her plan, covered her mouth. Dakota was angry now and chomped down on his hand. He let go of her mouth and shoulder and howled in pain. Dakota kicked his knee and laughed as he fell to the ground. She tore off through the bushes, she could hear the man getting up and chasing after her.

Jack looked out the window and sighed. He wanted his little sister back. He felt like it was his fault. The more he thought back, he could swear at one point he heard Dakota cry "Jackabear", a nickname she had been calling him since she started talking. He sat up straight as a little girl emerged from the bushes. She was wearing a jean jacket that was too big for her. The same kind of jacket that Dakota was borrowing from Bobby while she played outside. The little girl turned to face the cars and Jack knew right away that it was her. He never forgot those mismatched eyes.(In case your wondering, Dakota has one blue eye and one brown)

"Dakota" Jack said. Angel looked at him and frowned. He felt bad, Jack was the closest to Dakota out of all of them. He placed a hand on his little brothers shoulder.  
"We'll find her Jack! Don't worry!" Angel said. He locked eyes with Bobby in the rear veiw mirror. Jack shrugged his hand off and hung out the window.  
"No, Dakota!" he said. He cupped his hands around his mouth and kicked Angel's hands of his legs.  
"Dakota!" he yelled. By this time Angel had gotten out of the car. Standing on the seat, he looked over the top of the car and saw Dakota standing there. His heart raced and his adrenaline pumped.  
"Kodi!" he yelled. Bobby looked out the window to see his little sister standing there.

Dakota had emerged from the bushes and was now standing on the sidewalk. She looked again for her brothers car. Confusion coursed through out her. She didn't see her brothers car. There were two lanes for the car. Cars sped by her as the cars on the opposite side sat still. She wimpered not knowing what to do. Her captor was still crashing through the trees behind her. "Dakota!" she heard a voice yell. Her head snapped to the right and she searched for the person calling to her.

"Kodi!" called another voice. Dakota's spun to her right. Jack and Angel had jumped out of the car. They both waved their arms for her to see them. She smiled, about to take off when she heard the sounds of twigs breaking behind her. She ducked just as her captor sprung for her. She took off running in the wrong direction, away from her brothers. Her captor jumped off the ground and tore after her.

Jack jumped out of the car as Dakota looked left down the street. He could tell she was looking for them. Relief flooded through him as she spotted them after Angel called her. He and Angel began waving their arms to get her attention and bring her to them. He watched as she smiled and began to walk towards them. But just as she took a step a man in all black busrt from the pushes and attempted to grab her. As the man chased her away, Angel jumped in the car and grabbed his gun. Jack grunted and ran after his little sister and her captor.  
Jack!" Bobby yelled. Angel got out of the car and ran after Jack. Bobby looked behind him wanting to move but there were cars.

"Shit!" Jerry said under his breath. He didn't like this. His baby sister was in danger and now his two brothers were possibly in danger also. Bobby honked his horn impaiently . He pulled out his gun getting ready to get out and run if he heard any gunshots. You didn't want to mess with his.

Dakota's father pulled forward and rolled down his window as a young cop strolled up. He put a play smile, ready to act.  
"Can I help you officer?" Dakota's father asked. He slowly stuck his hand into his pocket until it touched the cold metal of his gun.  
"Step out of the car sir! Your under arrest for the kidnapping of Dakota Mercer!" the officer said. He pulled out his own gun and pointed at Dakota's father who smiled. Four gunshots rang out as Dakota's father shot the officers one by one. He then drove off leaving behind shocked people who sat completely still in there cars. Dakota's father drove off with the smirk still plastered on his face. He was so happy with himself. Now he had Dakota and no one could take her away. He thought about his wife and how she had tried to leave him. He hit her the same way he had hit Dakota and soon she had enough. The day after Dakota's sixth birthday, she found out about his new sexual obession with their daughter and how he was beating her. She stood in their room packing bags for her and Dakota. She yelled at him about how sick he was. It pissed him off to no end. She had Dakota while she was on crack and heroin. Dakota was a premie and was very fragile and it was her mothers fault. He didn't see how she could flip over the little things he did to their little girl, yet it was her fault that Dakota had almost died at birth. Later that night, he broke into the house of his wifes mother and killed her. He forced asprin down her throat and made it look like a sudicide by overdose. It just a few days, he had custody of Dakota and his obession with her was stronger. He loved her, she was so beautiful. Then on the day of her tenth birthday, her brother from her mothers first realtionship took her away.

Flashback

Police officers swarmed the house as Dakota's father laid drunk in his bedroom. One officer signled the others the living room, telling them to get the little girl who laid sleeping on the couch. One of the officers bent down and scooped up the sleeping bundle, just as her father swaggered into the room. He pointed his gun at the officer holding Dakota.  
" Ou ut er own!" he slurred. The officer holding Dakota turned, sheilding the little girl from the gun. Another officer wrestled her father down to the ground and the other officer ran out the house with Dakota. He handed her to the social service lady and returned to the house.

End Flashback

Dakota's father spent 5 weeks in jail before his friends bailed him out. From that day on he vowed that he would stop at nothing until he got his little girl back and NO ONE would stop him.

Dakota ran until she couldn't no more and she stood with her hands on her knees and panted, trying to catch her breath. She didn't notice that her captor was slowly creeping up behind her. She closed her eyes, praying. She was so scared. She jumped as a gunshot cut through the silence of the night. She looked behind her to see her captor laying in a puddle of his own blood, gasping for air. Dakota turned slowly and looked around. There stood Bobby, his gun in hand. He looked straight at Dakota and threw his arms open for her. She let out a squeal and began running towards him. Angel and Jack came around the corner and slowed down as soon as they as saw Dakota heading for Bobby's arms. Everything seemed to slow down as Dakota's father pulled up, threw his door open and grabbed Dakota off the road.  
"No!" She cried as he pulled her in and drove off down the road. Bobby cursed under his breath as he watched Dakota spring to the back. Tears filled his eyes as she put her tiny hand to the window and cried.

TBC

Special Thanx goes to

darkdestiney2000- There you go, I edited so its space out! Lol!

pumpkinhead0402- You know I was hoping someone would say that. Thats the feel I was trying to give it.

sparkl0413 - Yea they did need a little sister. I really feel like this is going some where! Keep reading please. Lol!

ephona- Its amazing that such a small but meaning full word can have such an impact on me. Reviewers like you are what gives me the drive to keep on writing.

ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! I'LL DO THE SAME FOR YOU! ITS GREATLY APPRECIATED! BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, DON'T BOTHER TO FLAME ME PLEASE. JUST DON'T READ THIS AGAIN. I THINK FLAMING SOMEONE IS A WASTE OF TIME. THOSE FIVE TO FIFTTEN MINUTES YOU SPEND READING AND FLAMING COULD BE USED FOR SO MUCH MORE. DON'T YOU THINK?


	5. Until Its Gone

_Chapter 5: Until Its Gone_

Dakota's father chuckled deeply as he pulled his daughter into the front seat by her legs.  
"You should've known I'd get you back sweetie! Your my daughter, nothing can keep us apart!" He told her. He put a cool hand on her back and rubbed it slightly. Dakota held a look of disgust on her face as she stared at her father.  
"Yea? You should've gotten hit by a bus!" she said boldly. Her head snapped back as her father punched her in the eye. His ring hit her eyebrow, making a small caught there. Blood streamed down her eye, blurring her vision as she cried. Her dad pulled to a stop and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back and straining her neck.  
"You better watch how you talk to me you little bitch! And I see you've suddenly got your voice back!" he said. He smirked as he slightly caressed her chin. He licked the blood that trickled down her cheek, causing her to gag. Her father chuckled again before re-starting the car and driving off once again. It was nine o'clock at night and Jack, Angel, Bobby and Jerry Mercer were still awake. They all sat in chairs at police headquarters. They couldn't sit still, tears continued to spill from Jack and Angel's eyes. Bobby kept his fist clenched tightly, fighting the urge to punch the wall. And Jerry just sat there with his wife, not even responding to her cool supportive hand on his shoulder. Their little sister had been kidnapped by her psychotic step-father, they had been so close to getting her back but their hopes shattered like glass. Bobby couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up from his seat and stormed to the front desk. He slammed a fist down on the counter, making a number of police jump.  
" Come on people! How long does it take to track down a kidnapper?" He spat. Jack got up and grabbed his arm. Bobby yanked his arm back. He was not in the mood right now.  
"Sir, we're trying our best! Things like this take time!" said a female officer. She glared at Bobby and he glared right back.  
"Yea? Well we don't have much time, my little sister could be being raped at this moment. Why don't you do more then just sit around?" Bobby roared. He ran his hands through his hair and once again yanked his arm from Jack's grip.  
"Sit down sir! We are trying very hard to find your sister! We've got her face all over the news and have reported to radios. Now sit down or I'll see to it that you are escorted from the property." the officer told him firmly.  
"Screw this! By the time these people find her, she'll be dead!" Bobby fumed. He grabbed his coat and ran out the station.  
"What are you doing Bobby?" Jerry asked as he, Jack and Angel followed Bobby outside.  
"What I should've done before, finding my sister and taking out the trash!" Bobby said calmly. He got into the car and began to back up. Letting out a small grunt, Angel ripped open the door and jumped in. Jack soon did the same along with Jerry. Bobby smirked.  
"Like we said bro, we'll take care of Dakota, TOGETHER!" Angel said. He smiled around at his other brothers and earned smiles and nods right back.  
"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Bobby said. He pulled the car out of the parking lot and sped down the street with a loud roar of the tires.

Dakota sighed as she tried to stay awake. She didn't trust her father enough to fall asleep around him. She just wanted her brothers, she wished she'd never wandered away. If she hadn't, she'd be with them right this minute, eating or watching TV. Dakota's father looked over at her and smirked.  
"Come on baby girl. You need some sleep close your eyes and let go!" Dakota's father spoke. He stroked her hair and laughed as she pulled away. With a roll of her eyes, Dakota stuck up her middle finger, something she'd seen Bobby do a lot. He'd be proud. Her father chuckled and smacked her across the face. Busting her lip. Dakota was angry now, she just couldn't win. Just then blue and red lights flashed in the rear-veiw mirror.  
"Fuck!" Dakota's father hissed. He pulled a gun out of the back and stuck it out the window, taking aim at the cop car behind him. Suddenly they were bumped from the side. Dakota's father screamed with fury as the gun fell from his hand, landing with a clang to the road below. He looked out Dakota's window and saw a cop car. He slammed his foot down on the gas petal sending them flying down the road. Dakota gripped the door handle tightly. As soon as her father had sped up, the car slowed down. Dakota looked out the windsheild to see a cop car sitting at the end of the road.

As Bobby drove down the road, he hummed slightly to himself, he was willing himself not to think that bad things were happening to his baby sister. He had been beating himself up, he was supposed to be the most protective one of all the guys and he'd let his sister be kidnapped from right under his nose. Jerry's cell phone ringing jerked him back to reality. "Hello?" Jerry answered the phone. He looked up from the floor, meeting Angel's eyes in the rear-veiw mirror. "Ok! You and the girls get home. We'll be there soon!" He hung up the phone.  
"What was that about?" Jack asked anxiously from the back seat. Jerry ignored him and looked at Bobby.  
"Turn left at the end of this road! They found Dakota and her father!" Jerry said. Bobby smirked as they came to the end of the road, he tunred with a squeal of the tires and drove faster then he ever had before.

The cop pin Dakota's father to the police car as another tended to Dakota's cuts and brusies.  
"Your going to be ok now sweet pea. Your brothers are on their way!" the officer told Dakota. She smiled brightly, her eyes watering. They turned at the sound of struggling. Dakota's father broke free from the officer holding him and grabbed his gun. The other officer pulled Dakota down off the car as her father pulled the trigger. "Run!" he cried. He followed close behind her as the other three officer began firing at Dakota's fathter. They ran into the trees and stopped when the gunshots did.  
"Dakota!" her father called out in a singsong voice. She wimpered and grabbed the officers hands. They were about to run when Dakota's father burst through the trees and hit Dakota over the head with his gun. He dropped the gun and began fighting the cop. Two shots rang out. The officer groaned as did Dakota's father. They had both shoot each other at the same time. Dakota's father feel to the ground, blood pooling around his. She got up and ran to the officer who was bleeding from his arm. Tires screeched and car doors slammed as she sat down beside him and he took her hand into his.  
"Dakota?" called out a voice. Dakota stood up to see Jack running toward her. She let out a sob and closed her eyes.  
"JACK!" she cried. She began to run towards him. A russle of leaves made her stop. She turned around just as her father sprug up, a gun in hand. He pointed it at Dakota with a smirk. His finger slowly inched the trigger back. Jack and his brothers stopped running. A gunshot rang through the night once more. Dakota opened her eyes as someone grabbed her. She saw the officer sitting up, a gun in his hand and her father lying on the ground, dead. The car ride home was queit. It was already two in the morning and Dakota was fast asleep, her head on Jack's lap.  
"God, that was so close! We almost lost her!" Angel said. He locked eyes with Jerry.  
"Its times like this that make you realize that you never know how precious something is until its gone!" Jerry said. His brothers all nodded in agreement.

TBC


	6. Moving Forward

_Chapter 6: Moving Forward_

It had been two monthes since Dakota's father had kidnapped her and things were slowly returning to normal, minus the fact that Dakota wasn't allowed to go any where alone.  
"Come on Angel! I wanna go to the movies with Mikey, ALONE!" Dakota cried. She crossed her arms and gave him a glare.  
"Sis, I know that its annoying you that we won't let you go out alone, but we have to be on the safe side!" Angel said. He grabbed his little sister and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Dakota groaned and pushed her brother away.  
"I hate it when you do that. I can't stay mad at you!" she teased. Angel stuck his tongue out at her and she burst into giggles.  
"Dakota! The bus is here!" Jack called up the stairs. Dakota gasped and ran into her room to grab her Bratz bookbag (yes,a bratz book bag! I know, how babyish,but hey I like Bratz! Lol!) As she ran back out the door, she slipped and fell.  
"Shit!" she exclaimed as she tired to pull herself to her feet. Bobby came out of the room just as she cursed and now he stood staring at her.  
"Dakota Mariah Mercer! Where the fuck did you learn that languge?" Bobby asked. Dakota rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, I don't know Bobby! Why don't you tell me?" she replied. Angel got the point and busted out laughing. "Oh! I see how you do Ms. Smarty pants!" Bobby said as he started laughing. Dakota walked over him and gave him a hug.  
"Yea! I know! You only wish you were as smart as me!"Dakota laughed. She, Bobby and Angel all laughed at her joke.  
"Hey pigtails! You just missed the bus!" Jack called up the stairs. Dakota turned and looked to her brother.  
"Oops!" she said. Bobby gave her a light smack in the head and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his keys off the table.  
"Come on kiddo. I'll take you to school!" Bobby said. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to his car.

Eight Hours Later

Dakota unlocked the door to the house and ran in with Amie and her new friend Faye behind her. They ran into her room which she was sharing with Jack and turned on the CD player.  
"Lets do Sleigh Ride!" Faye said. She smiled as Dakota popped the CD into the player. Music filled the house and the three girls cleared their throats.

Dakota:Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing Ring ting tingle-ing too Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you Outside the snow is falling And friends are calling "You Hoo" Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you All: Giggle

Amie and Faye:Ring-a-ling-a-ling-ah-Ding-dong-ding 4x

Faye:Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be Let's take the road before us and sing another chorus or two Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

Amie: Giddy-yup giddy-yup giddy-yup let's go Let's look at the show We're riding in a wonderland of snow Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand Just holding your hand Glide along with the song of a wintry fairy land

All: Ring-a-ling-a-ling-ah-ding-dong-ding 4x Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing Ring ting tingle-ing too Ring-a-ling-a-ling-ah-ding-dong-ding Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you

Dakota: Outside the snow is falling And friends are calling "You Hoo" ( Amie and Faye:Ring-a-ling-a-ling-ah-ding-dong-ding) Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you

Faye and Dakota: Giddy-yup giddy-yup giddy-yap let's go Let's look at the show We're riding in a wonderland of snow Giddy-yup giddy-yup giddy-yup it's grand Just holding your hand We're gliding with the song of a wintry fairy land

All:Ring-a-ling-a-ling-ah-ding-dong-ding 4x La la la la la la la la la 4x

Faye&Amie:Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

Faye:Together with you Together with you Together with you

Dakota: Oh Woah, With You-ou

The three girls finished singing and looked at each other with smiles and slightly pink cheeks from dancing. They started to giggle and hug each other. The sound of applause caused them to jump and Amie to push Dakota behind her. They looked at the door to see Jack, Jerry and Angel standing there, clapping. The three friends sighed with relief and began to laugh.  
"Wow! I didn't know you girls could sing so well!" Jack said. He walked into the room and sat down on his bed. Angel pushed himself up from leaning on the door frame and walked into the room.  
"Well, I knew Dakota could sing! I heard her in the shower this morning!" Angel boasted, putting an arm around. Dakota blushed deeply and pushed his arm away. Jerry came into the room and kneeled down in front of her.  
"You know baby, you really do have a nice voice!" he said giving her cheek a slight pinch. Dakota giggled and hugged her brother tightly. Just hours later, Dakota and her brothers sat around the dinner table eating. Dakota pushed her empty plate away from her and jumped up from the table. She ran upstairs and got her portable CD player off the dresser. She ran back down stairs and into the living room. She sat down on the couch between Angel and Sofi. Putting on the headphones she pushed play. Music blared from her head phones causing her to cringe and turn it down.  
"You trying to make yourself go deaf Dakota?" Jack asked. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled off the headphones.  
"You know what? I hate my name! I want a new one!" Dakota said. Sofi gasped slightly and grabbed a book off the table. She flipped through it, muttrering while Jack, Angel and Dakota just looked at her.  
"Here we go! Dakota, this is what is says about your name. You are a charismatic individual with a dynamic and attractive personality. Probably not known for your caution or patience you are a risk taker who hates to be restricted in any way. Freedom is very important to you. Your thinking and intuition is strong and you have a talent for communication. You enjoy the sensual and material pleasures of life and with the application of care and wisdom you can achieve wonderful worldly success." Sofi said. She sat the book between her legs and looked up.  
"What the hell is that?" Dakota queried, earning a light smack from Angel. Sofi laughed softly. "Its a name meaning book. I bought it at the store. It looked intersting." she replied. Dakota smiled and took the book from Sofi. She flipped through it, stoping when she saw a name that she liked. "Here we go. Hailie: You have enormous vitality and originality making you a dynamic individual with great charm and sex appeal. You believe in putting one hundred per cent into all your activities of which there are many. You have potential to achieve great success in business or public affairs where your friendship and consideration of others wins you many allies. Your innate strength and determined effort is able to overcome any obstacles. Freedom is important to you. Thats the name I want!" Dakota said. She handed the book to Jack.  
"Wait, sex appeal? You ain't got nor need no sex appeal. Your only eleven!" Angel said. Sofi, Jack and Dakota laughed.  
"Whats so funny in here?" Bobby and Jerry said. Dakota, Sofi and her two brothers took turns to explain.  
"Wait a minute, I don't mind you changing you name pigtails. But I'm not so sure about the sex appeal thing." Bobby said. He picked her up, sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.  
"Thats what I'm sayin'!" Angel said. Dakota rolled her eyes. She looked at Sofi, begging for help.  
"Well, how about Jade? Charming, witty, original and idealistic you have a creative and inventive mind with great intuition. Your broad vision, perceptive powers and compassion gives you an instinctive understanding of peoples needs. You are a natural leader who has a talent for inspiring and teaching others and always display fairness, honesty and integrity. You are always seeking a new challenge for your vast creative potential. That pretty much desribes you!" Sofi said. She looked at Dakota who smiled.  
"Now that's better!" Bobby said. Dakota crawled of his lap and on to the floor. She sat between Sofi's legs. Sofi took her hair began braiding it. "I like that name a lot you guys!" Dakota said. Jack came and sat beside her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Jade it is then!" He told her. Bobby, Angel and Jerry nodded in agreement. Dakota laughed and turned on the T.V. They were together again. A happy family. They were finally moving forward. Dakota put herself into a dream world where nothing bad could happen to her but she still had a sense of dread, for she could not see the road that laid ahead.

TBC


	7. Fighting For Dakota

_Chapter 7: Fighting For Dakota_

Dakota and Bobby sat in the living room watching TV while Angel took a shower, Jack cooked dinner and Jerry took a nap. There was a sudden knock at the door causing Bobby to grab his gun and jump off the couch.  
"I got it!" Dakota yelled. She ran to the door before Jerry or Bobby could grab her. She opened the door and found a lady in her late twenties standing there.  
"Hi sweetie! Are you Dakota?" the lady asked kindly. Dakota nodded her head as Jack came up behind her. Jack stared at the lady. He knew her kind. She was dressed in suit skirt and jacket. She was the kind of lady who came to all the foster homes and took the kids away. Jack pushed his little sister behind him.  
"Can I help you?" He asked. The lady smiled kindly and extented her hand for Jack to shake. She looked confused and flustered when he didn't reply.  
"I'm Mary Lou. I'm with child social servies and I'm here to see Dakota Mercer!" the lady said. She reached behind Jack and grabbed Dakota's arm, bringing her to the front. Bobby and Jerry came out of the living room to see what was going on.  
"Well, you see her! Now what exactly can we do for you?" Bobby asked. He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.  
"Well, I'm not going to lie or beat around the bush. I'm here to take Dakota! Her _real_ brother, Matt, is requesting to have her back!" the lady said.

"Uh, we are her _**real **_brothers!" Angel said as he came down the stairs. He walked over to the them. He smiled kindly and took Dakota's arm."Why don't you just tell Matt that she's fine and she's in good hands?"

The lady let out an annoyed sigh and pulled Dakota's arm out of Angel's grip. Tears spilled from Dakota's eyes as she grabbed Bobby's hands and tried to pull herself away from the lady.  
"I'm sorry sir but I have to do my job!" the lady said. She tightened her grip of Dakota's arms trying to soothe her and to hush her crying.  
"Your job? That's your job? To rip families apart? Well not this one!" Bobby spat. He pulled his little sister from the lady's grip. The lady looked behind her and yelled to someone outside. She once again took a hold of Dakota's arm as a police officer came in. He grabbed Bobby and pulled him away, Dakota's hand slipped from Bobby's and she began to sob fiercely. The lady picked her up and ran out of the house with her.

2 hours later

Jack sat in his and Dakota's room. He picked up her tiny pink pair of socks and smiled. She was little that it was hard to find clothes that fit her. She was 11 and weighed 53 pounds. He laughed as he reminisced about all the times he and his little sister had shared.

Flashback

Jack held Dakota in his arms as they looked through all the clothes for little girls. Dakota squealed as she came across a pink shirt that said "I didn't ask to be a princess but if the teiarra fits...". Jack laughed as she pulled the shirt off the hanger and threw it to Bobby. Bobby looked at her with a playfully angry look before tickling her. Jack handed Dakota to Angel and whispered something to Bobby. Bobby gave a smirk before grabbing his little sister and carrying her outside. Five minutes later, Jack and Angel came out of the store and each of them had one of their hands behind their back.  
"Close your eyes Kodi!" Bobby said as he sat her down on the ground. Dakota tilted her head and looked at him before doing what she was told. She felt hands messing around at her wrist, finger, ears and neck. When she was told she could open her eyes, Jack was standing there holding a mirror. Dakota let out a gasp as she saw jewelry on her. On her neck was a gold necklace with a charm that said Jack's little Angel, on her wrist was a bracelet that said Dakota, on her finger was a tiny silver ring with a dimoand heart and in her ears were matching earrings. Bobby smiled before explaining that the bracelet was from Jerry, the ring was from him, the earrings were from Angel and the necklace was of course, from Jack. Dakota squealed before hugging each of her brothers. She held on to Jack the longest.

End

Jack sighed heavily, tears blinded his eyes. He loved his little sister so much. He had gotten so close to her. He remembered the one and final night she stayed in her own room and how she'd had a nightmare. She came running into his room and snuggled up with him. He never knew she was there until he awoke the next morning and found her tiny arms wrapped around him.

The social service lady pulled into the driveway of a big blue house. She got out and went around to the other side of the car where Dakota sat. She opened the door, expecting Dakota to get out. When Dakota didn't get out, she reached in and picked her up off the seat. Dakota began to scream as though someone was hurting her. Mary Lou layed Dakota's head against her shoulder in a failed attempt to queit her. She began walking towards the door. Dakota's brother, Matt, greeted her at the door and took a now gasping Dakota into his arms. He bid Mary Lou goodbye and took Dakota into the house. Dakota's voice began to get hoarse with each scream. Matt sat her on the floor and grabbed the sides of her head.  
"Dakota! Come on! Calm down. Your going to make yourself sick!" Matt said. Dakota pushed his hands away and got off the floor. She had stopped crying now and just stared at him."

"There, that's better isn't it? Now, give Matty a hug!" Matt put his hands out to hug her but she ran around him, heading for the door. The nanny that he hired for Dakota. A kind looking old lady who looked about 40, grabbed as she ran. She picked the little girl up as fresh tears came. She waved Matt away before carrying her up stairs.  
"Sir, the little one is all tucked away in bed and has finally fallen asleep!" The nanny said a few hours later.  
" Thank you very much Yevette! You may get something to eat from the kitchen! I appericate this!" Matt said. Just then the phone rang, Matt put down his book and went to the phone.

(A/N: Ok guys, I'm trying to hurry! I have work soon! So I'm going to put the phone call in the text you would see while reading a play. Again, I'm sorry!)

Phone Call

M:Matt

ML:Mary Lou

M: Hello?

ML: Matt, its Marry Lou! Look the Mecer's want to take us to court.

M: Why the hell would they want to do that?

ML: They don't understand why you want her back after you originally let the other social workers put her in foster care.  
M: That's BS! I had no other choice! What was I supposed to do?

ML: I don't know Matt! All I know is that it didn't look good that you just let them take her and _now_ you take an interest in her. Ecspecially after the ordeal with her step-father. Your going to have to go to court Matt.

M: Well, I'll get custody of her! Right? I mean I'm her real brother!

ML: I honestly don't know Matt! Its up to the court. And the judge may decide to let Dakota make the choice of where she wants to be.

M: Damn!

ML: I'm sorry Matt! This is just how it works.

M: Thats ok Mary Lou! Your just doing your job!

ML: Ok. Sorry again! Goodbye!

M: Its Ok! Bye!

* * *

Well there's chapter 7. I'm actually going to need some help with chapter 9. If you have any suggestions for where I should take Dakota and her brothers, let me know. I've got a plot and all, but I wanna keep it open for suggestions so I can make it better! Thanx Goes out to:

Jo Lynn, Rachel, Hannah, Joey, I love Jack Mercer and Kadie: Ah, my best friends all came and read my story and but a review for each chapter! You guys rock. Thanx for checking it out!  
ZoeinGreece: I happy you feel that way! I'll try to keep Dakota/Jade safe. Enjoy!  
Jacob: Oh, wow! A brother reviewed my story and feels that I've captured the soul of a big brother very well! Lol! Now I know I've still got talent in the area of writing.

darkdestiney2000: I'll try to space it out as much as I can!

pumpkinhead0402: I'm sooo glad you like my story!

Witch Bayb: I? I what? Lol!

ephona: You've written the most reviews for my story! That tells me that you really do like it and still gives me that drive to keep goin!

* * *

Keep your eyes open for another update, tomorrow or Thursday! Lots of love! Bye! 


	8. Hush Little Baby

_Chapter 8: Hush little baby_

_A/N: Theres a twist in store for this chapter. One you never expected. One that'll have you wanting to beat the shit out the chacater if they were real! Who? Read to find out_!

Bobby pulled the car to a stop in front on the blue house where Dakota played outside with her barbie dolls. He, Jack, and Angel got out of the car and began walking towards the sidewalk.

"Bobby!" squealed a small voice. Jack looked up, shading his eyes from the harsh sun, to find Dakota running towards them. Bobby threw his arms open welcoming her to her safe haven. Dakota began crying as her brother hugged her tightly. She could feel him patting her back, trying to soothe her. "I want to come home!" she sobbed onto his shoulder. Bobby sniffled and stood up, taking her with him. Dakota's sobbing became alomst hysterical.  
"What's wrong baby?" Bobby asked. He looked at Jack and Angel. Their eyes seemed to tear. Worry flooded them, they could see that Dakota was shaking. Dakota just continued to sob. She couldn't tell them what was really wrong, she just let herself fall back into the shell she created as a little girl. One where she was safe. Where she cut herself off from the world. Jack walked over to Bobby and took Dakota. Bobby turned away to hide his tears.  
"Please baby! Tell us whats wrong! Please!" Jack said. He bounced her slightly hoping and praying she'd tell. But Dakota wouln't break.

An hour later

Dakota watched through her window as her brothers left, she put her hand to the window as Jack looked at her. A sob escaped her throat as he put a hand to his window. Then they were gone, the back of the car disappearing around the corner.

"Did you tell them anything?" came a stern voice. Dakota jumped and turned to face her brother, Matt. She shooked her head furiously. She felt a lump form in her throat as she brother walked up to her.

"Good!" he said. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back. He brought his lips to her neck. Dakota's blood ran cold. A warm liquid ran down her legs and Matt chuckled slightly.  
"Still pissing yourself I see!" he laughed. He picked her up and sat her on the bed. He put his hand on her inner thigh, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Dakota began to cry, feeling so scared. As Matt slowly inched her legs apart, she let out a small squeal, begging him not to. Matt slammed his hand over her mouth, breaking her lip open where the old scar had healed.

"Hush little sister don't say a word, big brothers going to buy you a mocking bird!" Matt sang. He had developed an obession with her when he was 16. Now at age 24 he still had that obession. The obession inspired by his father. Dakota sobbed as she reached beside her, grabbing the bat that Angel had left behind for her, seeing as she liked to play baseball these days. Matt let go of her mouth and unbuttoned her pants. He then turned his back on her, ready to go and lock the door. Dakota closed her eyes as she brought the bat down on Matt's head. She sobbed seeing the cut on his head and dropped the bat. Just then the doorbell rang. Dakota raced down the stairs, her nanny reached the door first and opened to reveal Jack and Angel.  
"I'm sorry! I've gotta see my sister again! Please!" Jack begged, tears spilled from his own eyes. Dakota let out a loud sob, Angel looked into the house, gasping when he saw her red face and busted lip. The nanny looked behind her and bowed her head. She had her suspicions as to why Matt kept going into his little sisters room and why Dakota cried. But she never thought to inspect. Jack pushed the door open more and ran into the house. He picked up Dakota and began rocking her back and forth. He too began to sob, not knowing what exactly happened and not wanting to know.

"Look, I've heard her crying since she came, but I didn't know what to think or do! I'm sorry!" she said. Jack didn't say anything to the lady but began walking towards to door. Angel tensed himself, ready to fight if the lady din'd let Dakota go with them. They were both suprised as she stepped back and let them through. She knew what to do and waved them away. Jack watched as the door closed. His heart was thumping a mile a minute, now he knew what had been happening. Bobby got out of the car and came running when he saw Dakota with his brothers. Seeing her busted lip he charged for the door. Angel, Jack and even Dakota grabbed him.  
"Let it go man! The cops will handle it!" Angel said. Bobby looked into the mismatched eyes of his little sister and felt as though he weres drowning in her innocence. It overwhelmed him greatly and he couldn't understand why this kept happeing to her. Taking Dakota into his arms, he turned and walked back to the car with his brothers behind him.

Hour later Dakota laid asleep in Jack's bed. Jack rolled onto his right side, proping himself up with his elbow. He looked down at his little sister. Her tiny hand was wrapped around her sippy cup while she sucked on the thumb of the other. Her small eyes fluttered and she wimpered. The signs of a bad dream. Jack reached over and stroked her hair softly. He began to rub her tiny baby soft hand. He gently took the sippy cup from her hand and compared his to hers. His heart soared as he looked at her hand in his. It was so tiny and to him it was beautiful. He felt like she'd been angel, an angel with her wings clipped off. Jack couldn't fight off the sleep that began to evade him. His eyes slowly began to shut. He fell asleep to the soft sound of Dakota's breathing.

Sorry guys and gurls, this is all I've got time for. I hope you like how I left it off! Sorry bout the rude awaking as to what Matt really was. A child molester. Yes, some off us now how they are and we cringe at the nightmares they give us. Please read and review!

Thanks to:

Luke: Ok, its a deal! I'll update! You read! Lol!

ephona: Lol! I love when you review my story!

ZoeinGreece: Omg! I can't believe I made you teary eyed. You may wanna bring some tissues for this chapter. My mom said it made her cry. Now you've got me cryin' happy tears.

Elven-Princess Ginny: Omg! You and ephona both write review that make me feel so talented and happy! I've now got 23, no, wait! 31 REVEIWS! I GOT SOME MORE! Lol, thanks for taking time to read this. I'm so happy now! You have made my day! You too ephona!


	9. Butterfly

_Chapter 9: Butterfly_

Jack awoke the next morning with the sun shining through his windows. He sighed heavily as he rolled over to put an arm around Dakota, only she wasn't there. Jack shot up in the bed. He let go of the breath he'd been holding when he saw Dakota sitting on the end of the bed. He crawled to her, gasping when he saw that she was pinching her arms. He pulled her hands from her arms, letting the blood spill freely.

" I told him no! I said no!" she cried. Jack buried his nose in her hair and began to cry. He knew what she meant by those words. Suddenly he found rage coursing through him. He couldn't believe that Matt had gone so far as to rape his sister. Jack held her tighter as she sobbed. He looked up to find his three brothers standing there. He could tell they now knew Dakota's secret. Bobby cursed under his breath as he ran to his room. Jack knew what was going to happen now. Jerry took his place with Dakota as Jack ran to Bobby's room with Angel. Just minutes later, Bobby, Angel, and Jack were on their way to Matt's house.  
"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" he fumed, pounding a fist on the steering wheel. Angel didn't say anything, he just stared out of the window as they drove along.  
"Calm down Bobby!" Jack said. Bobby screeched the car to a stop. He then spun around. Jack winced as Bobby glared at him.  
"Calm down! Calm down! You want me to calm down after some twenty four year old guy RAPED my eleven year old little sister? I don't think so!" Bobby spat. Jack apologized silently. Bobby started the car and they continued the drive in complete silence. They reached the blue house, where just a couple nights ago their little sister had her innocence stolen. Matt was outside on the front the porch, he locked up the house and turned around. Bobby saw the cut on his head and laughed, that was probably the work of his sister. Angel got out of the car and began walking towards Matt.  
"Hey Matt!" he said angrily. Matt took one look at Angel and made to run, only Bobby was standing behind him.  
"Why you tryin' to run? We just wanna talk!" Bobby said. He patted Matt on the back and forced him back to the house. Matt took out the keys and unlocked the door. Bobby pushed him onto the floor. Matt groaned as Angel bent down and punched him in the face.  
"Tell me fucker, did you enjoy raping my little sister?" Angel asked. He kicked Matt in the side. Bobby pulled him back and pulled Matt up. He threw him into the living room and unto the couch. Matt laughed evilly, more blood spilling from his mouth.  
"That little slut had it coming! And yea I enjoyed it! And I'm gonna do it again too!" Matt spat. Bobby exhaled angrily before punching Matt square in the nose. There was a cracking noise and Matt screamed in pain. Blood streamed down Matt's face. He laughed more, recieving a punch from Jack. Angel couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Matt off the couched and threw him into a wall.

"That's for calling my little sister a slut!" Angel said. He ran to Matt and began kicking him, not caring when he heard bones snapping.  
"And this is for raping her!" Bobby spat. He pointed his gun at Matt's chest. He made a face of grimice and shot him in the leg instead. Angel and Jack just looked at their brother. Bobby dropped the gun at Matt's feet.  
"I'm not going to kill you today. I'm gonna make you wait. You won't know when I'll strike, or how I'll strike. Just know that someday, I'm going to kill you!" Bobby said. Matt let out a gurgled laugh, blood bubbling from his mouth. Bobby walked out of the house. Angel understood now and he followed. Jack just stood looking after his brothers. He looked at Matt who had his eyes closed, fear creeping upon his face. Suddenly Jack knew what his brother meant. As he walked out the door, a gunshot reached his ears. And he knew, Matt killed himself.

Bobby pulled up to his house and got out of the car, followed by Angel and Jack. He stopped and turned to his brothers.  
"Look, not a word gets said to Dakota! I don't want to scare her!" Bobby whispered. Jack and Angel nodded in silent agreement. Just then to door opened and Dakota ran out into the cold Novemeber air. Angel threw open his arms and caught her as she jumped.  
"It is over? Did you kill Matt? Is he dead?" Dakota asked. Bobby looked at the ground, he didn't know what to say. He felt a tiny hand on his chin and Dakota lifted his head. She stared intently into his eyes. She felt the need to know that her brother was gone and that he couldn't hurt anymore. She needed to know that she could live her life without fear and that Matt and her father would never again haunt her dreams. Bobby nodded his head as he stroked her hair. Dakota smiled tearfully and put her arms out for him. Bobby took his little sister and laid her head on his shoulder. For the first time in a while, Bobby let everyone see him cry. He let his emotions break free and he didn't care. His sister was free now. She could live her life again and nobody could ever hurt her as long as he was around. Dakota pulled back with a bright smile on her face. Bobby let her down and she stood in the middle of her brother as Jerry came outside. Just then a car pulled up to the house and honked its horn. Camille stuck her head out the window.  
"Hey Dakota! I got something for you sweet pea!" she said. She got out of the car and opened the back door. A golden retriever puppy, jumped out and ran to Dakota who squealed. She ran down the lawn and met the puppy. She was so happy. She giggled as the puppy knocked her back and began licking her face. Bobby looked to Jerry who nodded. They had promised Dakota a puppy long ago and now she finally had one. Dakota's brothers watched as she ran from the puppy who chased her around. Jerry's daugthers got out of the car and began to play with Dakota. Camille walked up to Jerry and hugged him. Angel pulled Sofi to him as she walked out of the house. They all stood there and watched as Dakota laughed and played with the puppy and the girls. They smiled knowing that she was safe and happy and free. Dakota broke free from her shell that day, she was no longer a scared little girl, with scars inside and out. She was no longer a broken doll. She was a beautiful little girl with hopes and dreams like everyone else. She was free to fly away. Like a butterfly.

* * *

Well theres chapter nine! What do you thinnk? My parents and aunt read it and loved it. I hope you do too!

Elven-Princess Ginny: Yea, what do you expect. She's growing up with the Mecer brothers. She's bound to have some Merecer attitude. Wait til she hits 13. She's going to be a handful for her brothers!

ZoeinGreece: Oh my. Violent aren't we? lol! Thanx for reading. I happy that you like this and even more happy that I captured the emotions really well, that wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Mae: I'll help you!

darkdestiney2000: Thats ok. I'm just happy you like this story! And your right. It is scary that you never really know someone even when you think you do!

To everyone else: Thanx 4 reading this! All my reviewers rock! I'd thank you all personally but that would take forever, seeing as I've now got 51 reviews! Lol! Lots of love to everyone! Bye!


	10. No One

_Chapter 10: No One_

Dakota laid fast asleep in her bed with her dog. The sun shone through the windows of the bedroom, boucning off of her hair and making it look almost blonde. She sighed as she rolled over and continued sleeping. Bobby walked into the room and pulled back the curtins. Jack grunted as he sat up in bed.  
"Good morning Fairy!" Bobby joked. He ducked as a pillow flew at him. He then bent down and pulled Dakota's dog off the bed. He sat beside her and gently rubbed her back. "Come on sweetie! Get up!" he said softly. Dakota brushed his hand away and pulled the blankets over her head.  
"Go the fuck away!" came a muffled reply. Bobby looked at Jack who was trying not to laugh. That little girl seriously had some spunk. Bobby pulled the covers off Dakota and began tickling her.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ok I'm up! I'm up! Asshole!" Dakota sqeualed. Bobby pretended to look hurt as she sat up. Dakota rolled her eyes and hugged her brother. Sofi walked into the room and grabbed Dakota off the bed.  
"Happy Birtday baby!" She said. Dakota laughed at they spun around and around. Sofi stopped and looked at the little girl in her arms. Dakota wrapped her little hand around Sofi's finger. "Por la vida mommi?" Dakota laughed as Angel, Bobby and Jack looked at them.  
"Look La Vida Loca! No one speaks sp..." Bobby began but Dakota cut him off by glaring at him. She then turned back to her sister and smiled.  
"Por La Vida!" Dakota replied. Sofi giggled and hugged the little girl tighter. Bobby stared at the two girl as if they were crazy.  
"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked. Dakota and Sofi rolled their eyes at him and started whispering to one another. "Hello?" Sofi looked at Bobby and glared.  
"It means for life Bobby! Now stop bein' an ass!" Dakota said as Sofi put her down. Angel laughed as his little sister ran out of the room when Bobby jumped of the room. Bobby chased his little sister all the way down stairs and into the kitchen. Dakota stopped when she saw a cake and presents. Jerry, Camille and the girls walked into the room and began singing Happy Birthday to her. Dakota and her family celebrated her thirteenth birthday. It was a day full of happiness. Her brothers were happy that she was growing up now. But that had no idea what was in store for them.

A week later

Dakota ran down the stairs and into the living room. She grabbed her coat off of the couch and looked at her brothers who were all watching TV, except for Jack who was cooking dinner.  
"Guys, I'm going to Faye's!" Dakota said. Bobby, Angel and Jerry didn't take their eyes of the TV, but nodded their approval.  
"Be home for dinner Dakota!" Jack called from the kitchen. Dakota ran out into the kitchen and hugged her brother. "Ok!" she said. Jack took a good look at his sister and gasped. She smiled before running back into the living room. Jack took off after her. Jerry looked up from the TV as she ran past.  
"Excuse me little Miss. What are you wearing?" Jerry asked. Dakota looked down at her outfit. It was a pair off hip huggers with pink lepord print and a white spagetti strap top. Dakota shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. By this time, Angel and Bobby looked up. "Its just jeans and tank top!" Dakota said as she pulled on her blue denim jacket. Jack looked at his little sister and laughed.  
"Go take that shirt off! Geez sis, did you have to butter your ass to get it in those jeans? They are way too tight!" Angel said. Dakota gasped and looked at her brothers.  
"Sofi wears this kind of stuff!" she defended. Angel just stared at her with disbelief.  
"Did La Vida Loca give you that outfit?" Bobby asked. Sofi showed up behind Dakota and stuck her middle finger up at Bobby.  
"So what if I did Bobby! She looks good!" Sofi spat. Dakota smiled and high fived her sister.  
"You gonna be around any guys?" Jerry asked. Dakota rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"No, its just gonna be me, Amie, Faye and Jojo!" Dakota said. Her brothers looked at her for a couple of minutes.  
"Ok, but if I find out you were with boys, your grounded!" Bobby said. This time Sofi and Dakota rolled their eyes.Sofi grabbed her keys off the table.  
"Come on! I'll take you!" Sofi said. Dakota waved bye to her brothers and followed Sofi to the car.

Bobby, Jack, Jerry and Angel sat on the couch waiting for Dakota to get home so they could eat. They all sat up when she walked into the room. She smiled at her brothers as she took off her coat.  
"I'm so hungry!" she told them. Bobby got up and put an arm around her and pulled her to the dinning room.  
"You heard the girl! Lets eat!" Bobby said. They all walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table after saying grace. Jack passed Dakota some mashed potatoes. She took them and put some on her plate before passing them to Angel. Ten minutes later, she pushed away her plate and went into the living room. Grabbing her guitar, which Jack got her, she ploped down on the couch. Jack, Angel, Jerry and Bobby looked at each other as Dakota began to strum a familiar tune. Dakota closed her eyes and put her all into the song.

I am moving through the crowd

Trying to find myself

Feel like a guitar that's never played

Will someone strum away?

Chorus

And I ask myself

Who do I wanna be?

Do I wanna throw away the key?

and invent a whole new me

and I tell myself

No One, No One

Don't wanna be No One But me..

You are moving through the crowd

Trying to find yourself

Feel like a doll left on a shelf

Will someone take you down?

Chorus And you ask yourself

Who do I wanna be?

Do I wanna throw away the key?

and invent a whole new me

Gotta tell yourself

No One,

No One

Don't wanna be No One But me..

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall

You turn the light on to erase it all You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless

So open all the blinds andclose allcurtains No One,

No One

Don't wanna be No One But me..

When you're moving through the crowd

* * *

Well theres chapter 10! I know its a weird way to end it, but it kind of help chapter 11 fall into place! What do you think? Oh yea, I wanted to let you guys play a part in helping out with this, so I thought maybe I'd ask if you guys wanna play a character in my story.

I need some one to play Dakota's long lost twin and Dakota's cousin. If you want a part, just give me your name and age and I'll put you in there. If not, that's ok, I just wanted to give you guys the chance to be a part of this. If you want to, let me know in a review!

Shout Outs:

Elven-Princess Ginny: Omg, you sure know how to make a person blush and make their day. It makes me feel so happy and good about myself when you rewiew my story. Don't worry, there's more Dakota Mercer attitude to come. She's really got some spunk. Lol!

darkdestiney2000: Me too. Lol.

Mae : They sure did huh?

Jordan-Jade: Lol, alot of people have been telling me that. Thanx!

I love you guys! You rock! I'm outtie shorties!

Skye Mercer'


	11. Overprotected

_Chapter 11: Overprotected_

Dakota awoke early the next morning with her alarm clock blasting right by her ears. She sighed angrily as she rolled over and turned it off. Today was a school day. She was in nineth grade now. Bobby couldn't stop obessing with that. He said high shcool was full of teens with raging hormones and horny boys. Dakota actually laughed at this. The world was full of horny people, Amie's dad was horny. She only knew that because she and Amie had accidently heard him telling Amie's mom that he was. His other problem with her beginging in high shcool was the fact that, a lot of guys were intrested in her. She had been asked out by a guy a couple days ago. It was her science partner, Danny. He asked her out over the phone. But of course, her brothers had listened in on the call when they found out it was a guy. That wasn't pretty.

**Flashback**

**The phone rang loudly through the Mercer house, followed by a stampede of feet down the stairs. Dakota reached the phone first and picked it up.  
"Hello?" she asked. Her brothers just stared at her and she flashed them the smirk she adopted from Bobby. "Oh! Hi Danny! Its for me!" Jack smiled at his sister, he knew she liked this guy. He was happy for her. Bobby, Angel and Jerry were another story. They looked at her with suspision all over their faces. Then they walked out of the room.**

**Danny: Hey Dakota!**

**Dakota: Hey Danny! What's up?**

**Danny: Not much. How's your brothers?**

**Dakota: Their good.**

**Bobby: Oh, trying to suck up are we?**

**Dakota: Bobby! Get off the phone!**

**Bobby: No! Danny, may I ask why exactly your calling? That science project has been over for three days!**

**Dakota: Bobby!**

**Danny: Well, um, I, um, I wanted to ask Dakota if she wanted to go to the movies! Bobby, Angel, Jerry: I don't think so!**

**Dakota: GUYS! GET THE FUCK OFF THE PHONE!**

**Angel: No Dakota. Don't you see? That's your plan huh Danny? Gonna get our little sister alone in the dark? Try some freaky shit?**

**Jerry: Do you know who we are Danny? The Mercers! That's right, the Mercers, and Dakota is our little sister! Stay away from her!**

**Danny: I gotta go Dakota!**

**Dakota: Danny wait!**

**:Click:**

**End**

That hadn't ended so well, but it was for the best anyway. Danny had only asked Dakota out on a bet. He ended up getting the shit beaten out of him after Dakota tearfully told her brothers what he had done. Dakota stretched and walked over to her closet. Now that she was thriteen, her wardrobe was a little bit more mature. It was actually too mature in Bobby and Angel's eyes. Jack and Jerry had learned to let her grow, but Bobby and Angel thought she was still ten years old. Dakota hummed to herself as she pulled a pair of pink south pole hip huggers and a white t-shirt that said 'baby girl'. She pulled on her pink deniem jacket and walked down stairs. No one else in the Mercer house seemed to be awake. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a poptart. She knew she'd already missed the bus. After all, she took her time trying to pull her hair into pigtail, then she put four seperate braids in each pigtail. Deciding that she didn't want to wake anyone, Dakota left the house and began a long walk to shcool.

Jack awoke sometime after Dakota walked out of the house. He sat up and looked at his sisters bed. Realizing that she had school today, he got out of his bed and walked downstairs. When he didn't see Dakota, worry ran through him. His big brother instincts kicked in and made for the stairs. He stopped when he saw a note taped to the mirror.

_Jack, Angel, Bobby, Jerry and Sofi,_

_I didn't want to wake you guys, so I'm walking to school. See you at 2:45!  
Love you!_

_Love, Dakota_

Jack sighed with relief and made his way back to his room. Bobby came out of the room in a hurry.  
"Hey cracker Jack, you seen Kodi?" Bobby asked. Jack yawned and handed him to note. He walked into his room and was about to lay down when Bobby came storming in.  
"You let her walk to shcool! Are you crazy! Some honrny asshole could snatch her up!" Bobby roared. Then he started laughing. Jack just looked at him. "Kodi, knocked the shit out of her brother! She'd probably send the horny guy to a hosptial!" Jack started laughing too. Bobby was right. Dakota could actually kick some ass. That was proven the night she fought with Angel. She knocked him to the ground. That night, the brothers found out just how much Mercer attitude, the little kid had.

**2:45**

Dakota made her out of the shcool with her friend Jesse. Jesse kept looking at Dakota as they walked. To him, she was beautiful. He wanted to ask her out but was too shy. He was trying to work up the courage when she looked at him.  
"What Jess?" She asked. Jesse smiled brightly at her. She smiled right back at him. Jesse grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Dakota, will you... will you go out with me?" Jesse finally asked. The crowd around them seemed to slow down as Dakota stared at Jesse. He reached out and took her hand into his. Dakota's heart beat faster. She had liked Jesse forver. The fact that he asked her out just blew her mind.  
"Yes Jesse! Of course I will!" she replied. Jesse's smiled widened and Dakota blushed. Jesse pushed a loose strand of Dakota's hair behind her ear as he leaned in close. Dakota was confused until his lips met hers. Jesse pulled back from the kiss.  
"Dakota! I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot! I.." Jesse babbled. Dakota put a finger over his lips before kissing him again. "Dakota Mercer!" came four voices. Dakota broke the kiss and found her brothers staring at her in disbelief. Bobby walked over and grabbed her by the arm.  
"Bobby! I'm sorry!" Jesse said. Bobby pushed him away and stared at him. Dakota winced as Jesse fell.  
"Don't tell me your sorry! You probably forced her to kiss you! This little girl was doing just fine before you kissed her. She doesn't need you teaching any freaky kind of shit! Stay away from her!" Bobby seethed. He steered Dakota towards the car with Jack, Angel and Jerry behind him.

When they reached the house, Dakota got out the car, slamming her door. She stormed up the house, only stopping when Bobby grabbed her arm.  
"What do you have say for yourself Dakota? Your only 13 years old! Why the fuck are you kissing boys?" he asked her angrily. Dakota ripped her arm from Bobby's grip and glared at her brothers.  
"You know what! I'm not a baby any more! Ok? I'm thirteen years old. I can take care of myself!" She fired back. Bobby stared at her while Jack and Jerry's faces softened.  
"Thirteen years old or not! Your my baby sister and I don't want you kissing boys!" Bobby bit out. Dakota screamed in fustration.  
"Bobby you are forever telling me to grow up! But you know what you won't let me! I love you guys but your suffocating me! I need my space! I can't get any where in life if you guys treat me like a baby! There are girls half my age out there that have boyfriends and dress in hott clothes. And don't tell me that their not your sister cause that's not the point! The point is Bobby, don't tell me to grow up if your not going to let me!" Dakota screamed. With that, she turned on her heels and stormed up to her and Jack's room. She slammed the door hard enough to shake various items around the house. Her four brothers stood looking at the ground. Bobby felt so hurt. Not by what Dakota said but, because she was right. He knew that some day she was going to grow up and get married. But he was scared for her. He remembered are the horrible things that happened to her and he wanted to lock her away from the world. He never wanted her to hurt again. But he could tell that his overprotective ways, were doing just that!

* * *

Well there's chapter 11! What do you think? Sorry bout the fight between the boys and Kodi, but there's gotta be some sibiling rivalry there. Enjoy! 


	12. The Scare

_Chatpter 12: The Scare_

Jack sat on his bed playing his gutiar and humming to himself. Dakota gave a small whimper from across the room and he sighed. He felt bad, knowing how guilty she felt for earlier. He wasn't mad at her and didn't think he could be. If ever he was mad at her, it didn't last long. He amitted to himself that it was weird seeing his baby sister kissing some boy. But then again, she wasn't a baby. She was thirteen. But she was still a baby in Bobby's eyes. Bobby also felt a bit guilty for interfering with Dakota growing up. He was just scared. Jack understood that completely. He was scared too. Things seemed to be going from bad to worse. While Dakota's father and brother were gone, they still had reason to protect her. They were starting to uncover secrets about their mothers death. They had been since Dakota was twelve. They just never told her. Things seemed to die down after a while and Bobby decided to give it time, to see how much more he could discover without having another one of his family members killed. Ever since Dakota came into their lives, the brothers tried to tone down the violence. Dakota suddenly shot up in her bed, screaming. Jack put down his gutiar and raced to her side as Bobby ran in. Bobby and Jack sat down on her bed as she looked around. She took a minute to adjust to the harsh light. Upon seeing her brothers, she looked down at her hand, as though she were ashamed. Jack cupped her chin and gently lifted her head.  
"Dakota, don't be ashamed! We're not mad at you! We love you way too much to stay angry at you for more then five minutes!" Bobby told her. Jack nodded his agreement. Dakota's bottom lip quivered and she let out a small sob. Jack let go of her chin as he felt her whole body tremble. Her face seemed so pale, so sickly. He felt her head and it was on fire. He reached over to the dresser beside them and grabbed the thermometer. Seeing her lip tremble, he decided against taking her tempature orally. He lifted her arm and put the themometer under her armpit and held it there. Dakota began crying at the pain under her armpit. Bobby grabbed her arm to steady her and stop her trashing. Dakota started to couch, blood coming from her mouth.  
"Jesus christ!" Bobby said. He looked at Jack, whose eyes were wide. The themometer beeped and Jack's eyes got wider.  
"Its 103.3!" Jack said as he took off his jacket. He wrapped it around Dakota's fraile body and picked her up of the bed.

**4 hours later**

Jack sat looking at the floor, Bobby sat looking at his feet and Angel sat beside Sofi, his head in his hands. Sofi rubbed his back and sighed. A man in a white lab coat walked up to them as he flipped through papers on his clipboard.  
"Are you the Mercers?" he asked. Bobby jumped up as he nodded. The doctor stuck out a hand which Bobby shook. "Well, Dakota's fever is down to 99.7! She gave us all, quite a scare. But she's fine. Its just the flu which she probably got from the kids at school." Bobby looked at the doctor as though he was lying.  
"That's the flu? She coughed up blood, but that's the flu?" Bobby asked. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm not sure if you know, but Dakota is a preemie. With children who are born preemie, their immune system doesn't work like ours. Their systems are delayed. So, they get sicker then we do, even with the common cold!" the dotor explained. Bobby's face softened and he apologized for his outbrust.  
"Can we see her?" Angel asked. The doctor nodded, warning them not to be alarmed by the many machines.

Jack walked into the room before Bobby, Angel , Sofi and Jerry(who had just arrived). He sighed as he saw machines surrounding his little sister. She looked so small and helpless as she laid there, asleep. He wanted to take her out of the bed and take her home. But he knew they needed to keep her over night to watch her. Jack reached out and took Dakota's hand. He gently rubbed it as he watched her sleep. Her chest rose and fell with each steady breath she took. A machine helped her, in case she stopped. When Dakota's father kidnapped her and her brother raped her, the Mercer brothers thought they had seen how fragile she really was. But they were wrong. Until that moment, as they sat there watching her sleep, they never realized how fragile she really was.

* * *

Sorry to cut it so short but I'm tired. I worked over time today. It wasn't easy. Lol. I'll update soon and make it longer! Until then... read and review!

* * *

Shout Outs:

Mae: I wasn't looking for a girlfriend for the brothers, but since you gave me puppy eyes(surse the puppy eyes!) You can be Bobby's girl. Jus playin'! I was going to offer the part later into the story. You won't come until chapter 14. Sorry! Thats actually when I was going to make Bobby start paying more attention to girls, so... Is that ok?

ZoeinGreece: Lol! I love when you review my stories. You always make me laugh!

Darkdestiney2000: Ok, I'll let you play Kodi's cousin. Thanks for reading and playing a part.

Elven-Princess Ginny: Every time I see a review from you it's long. Lol! I love that! Of course you can have a part. You can play Kodi's twin! That's perfect. :Claps like crazy while smiling really big:

* * *

I love you guys! You all make my day so much brighter! 


	13. Home is where the heart is

_Chapter 13: Home is where the heart is_

Dakota awoke in her hosptail bed and looked around at her brothers Jack was asleep with his head on her lap. He held her hand tightly in his. Bobby was asleep in a chair beside her, his head on Jack's back. Angel was alseep with Sofi in his lap, his head on her shoulder, while her head was on his head. Jerry was asleep at the foot of the bed. Camille sat with the girls, as they watched tv. Dakota let out a giggle as Tommy from Rugrats said something to Chucky. Camille jumped as she turned to find the source of the noise. She gasped loudly when she saw Dakota, wide awake. She ran to Dakota's bed side, knocking Jack's hand out of hers when she hugged her. Jack sat up suddenly and looked around. He allowed his eyes adjust to the light before they settled on Dakota. He exhaled as Camille stepped back. He stood up and walked to her side.  
"Hi Jackabear!" Dakota rasped. Jack smiled as he leaned down and hugged his sister tightly. One thing seemed to cross Jack's mind as he stood there holding his sister. Sometimes in bad situations, something worse happens and it makes you realize how precious and short life can be and sometimes, those moments brought you closer together.

**A couple days later**

Bobby reached into the car and easily lifted his little sister from the seat. He sat her into the wheelchair and began to push her to the house. Jack grabbed the cards and Jerry grabbed the ballons and flowers. Bobby sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking. He sat up at the extra weight added to the bed. His eyes fell upon Dakota and he smiled as he reached out and pulled her to him.  
"Bobby! I'm sorry for what I said and all the bad stuff that happened to me! I'm sorry I'm such a burden!" Dakota said. She looked down, avoiding meeting her brothers eyes. Bobby lifted her head, forcing her to finally meet his gaze. Bobby held understanding in love in his eyes and suddenly Dakota felt so safe.  
"Baby! Don't ever think that your a burden! Never! We all love you so much! Those bad things that happened to you, aren't your fault! Never stop believing that me and your brothers and La Vida Loca love you and will always be there for you!" Bobby said. Dakota smiled as her brother hugged her tightly. Bobby laid back, putting Dakota's head on his chest. He stroked her hair which caused Dakota to hum softly and close her eyes. Bobby chuckled slightly. Anytime someone played with her hair, she hummed until she fell asleep. Bobby stopped stroking her hair and looked down at her.  
"You know were going to have to talk about this new boyfriend of yours. Jesse, what is his last name?" Bobby said. Dakota rolled her eyes and giggled. Bobby joined in the laughter.

Dakota walked out of the house between Jack and Bobby. She was going back to school today. She was so happy. Bobby reached down and tickled her before she got in the car. When they arrived at school, Jesse was waiting for her. Dakota smiled brightly as she got out of the car. Jack however, took her into his arms and carried her towards the school.  
"Hey! Put me down!" She cried. Jack laughed as did Bobby and Jesse. Bobby put an arm around Jesse and lead him towards the school.  
"Now Jesse! I'm sorry about last time. But I'm sure you can understand that Dakota is my baby sister.(Jesse nods) I'll let you guys got out, but if you try anything freaky with that little girl, or if you break her heart. Well, I may have to break _you_. Deal?" Bobby explained. Jesse just looked at him as though he were crazy.  
"Look, coming from a guy who's only 13 and_ is_ going to be dating your sister, you may not believe this. But, I love Dakota! I'd beat myself sensless before I'd break her heart!" Jesse said. Bobby's eyes met his and Bobby nodded. He could see that Jesse was telling the truth and that he cared for his sister. Deep inside, Bobby smiled. He couldn't understand it, but Jesse seemed perfect for Dakota and he could see them being together for quite sometime. Jack sat Dakota down as Jesse and Bobby caught up to them. Jesse took Dakota's hand and they walked the rest of the way to their school. Jack looked at his brother who stood smiling as he watched his little sister walk away.  
"So thats it?" Jack asked. Bobby looked at him and then back to Dakota who was now getting a piggyback ride from Jesse.  
"What's it fairy?" Bobby asked. Jack looked away for a second when he heard that nickname. He wished Bobby would let that go.  
"Your just going to let this guy date Dakota!" He asked. Bobby turned to Jack and they both made their way back to the car.  
"Why not? She's a big girl! She can take care of herself!" He replied, suprising Jack. Jack held a look of admiration for his older brother.  
"I wish I could be that strong man! I worry about her all the time. Like what would happen if someone came back to take her away?" Jack said. Bobby started the car and turned to Jack.  
"I worry a lot about her too Jackie. But we can't protect her from everything. We can only try. And besides, even if her old family tried to take her, she wouldn't leave!" he told his little brother.  
"How do you know that?" Jack asked. Bobby turned away and watched as Dakota and Jesse disappeared through the double doors of their school.  
"Coz', Dakota and I had a long talk last night and she told me something that I won't ever forget. She said that a family is made from love and from your heart and that's what we are. A family. She said that home is where the heart is. This is her home Jackie! She loves and she would never leave us!" Bobby said. Jack smiled at his brother and laid back against the seat. Bobby pulled away from the parking lot with Dakota's word replaying in his mind

"Home is where the heart is!"

Well there you go! Hope you enjoy this. To my fans who are playing in this story. Your parts will be coming SOON!

* * *

ShoutOuts:

Mae: Wow, thats a LOT of love! Lol!

Elven-Princess Ginny: Yea, a lot of bad stuff happens to her. Is that bad? Should I stop? Sorry, I get nervous sometimes. Lol. I wanted Kodi to get sick so that it brought her and the boys closer!

Jamie: Jammers, your whako sometimes!

darkdestiney2000: Thanx for playing a part!

* * *

I love you guys! I can't say that enough! Its such an honor to write for such loyal and WONDERFUL reviewers like you guys! 82 reviews guys! 82! Thats the most I've ever had. Thanx soooooo much! I could NEVER done this without you guys. 


	14. The Message

_Chpater 14: The Message_

Dakota ran around her house as Bobby chased her. She squealed as Angel ran from around the corner and grabbed her. He laid on the couch and began to tickle her. Dakota squealed and squirmed to get away but Bobby came over and helped. Jack ran into the living room and tackled Angel. Angel sat up on the floor and looked at his little brother. Bobby and Dakota just stared at him too.  
"What?" Jack asked innocently. Bobby kept staring at his brother, Dakota just burst into a fit of laughter.  
"Fairy boy finally got some balls!" Dakota laughed. Bobby's eyes went wide as he stared at his little sister.  
"Yea! I guess he did huh baby girl?" Bobby said. He smiled as he realized that he'd been a bad influence.  
"Man, fuck you both!" Jack said. He too began to laugh. Dakota made a face of disgust.  
"Ew! Jackie, that's flattering but I'm your sister!" Dakota joked. Angel choked on the water he'd been drinking.  
"Dakota!" Jack gasped. Dakota started laughing as her three brothers began tickling her.

**An Hour Later**

Bobby, Jack and Angel sat at the dinning room as Dakota danced around in the living room, listening to her new Emma Roberts CD. "You know we don't have to worry about Jesse corrupting Dakota! We do that pretty well ourselves!" Angel said suddenly. Jack laughed at his brother comment. Bobby looked up from his dinner plate.  
"Yea we do, don't we!" Bobby laughed. Jack and Angel began laughing. It felt good to just laugh. They finally felt like there was nothing to worry about when it came to Dakota.

Jesse picked up Dakota and spun her around and around. When he put her down she fell. Laughing, Jesse bent to help her up.  
"Sorry baby! I didn't mean to make you dizzy!"Jesse told her. Dakota giggled as she took Jesse's hand. He pulled her up and she dusted herself off. She locked eyes with Jesse and smiled. Jesse bent down and kissed her softly.  
"I guess I better get home! If I don't, my brother will call the cops!" Dakota said. Jesse laughed. Knowing her brothers they probably would. "Are you guys still going to the court to change your name tomorrow?" Jesse asked. Dakota nodded and Jesse smiled. Dakoat was getting her named changed finally. And her brothers finally let her take the name Haylei. She smiled as she thought about the name. Haylie Evelyn Jade Mercer. She took her mothers name as a middle name. Jesse waved goodbye as they went their seperate ways. As Dakota walked away from her school, she sighed and pulled out her CD player.  
" And I don't wanna be your dummy, I got these wings and I'm free hunny, I don't want your fast life or your money or your time, So stuck on yourself it's funny, so I don't wanna be your dummy, da dummy da dummy!" Dakota sang along to her Emma Roberts CD. She was about to step off the curb to cross the street when a black SUV pulled up. Dakota jumped back and glared through the tinted windows at who ever was driving. The door opened and black man stepped out onto the curb. He looked at Dakota and a evil smirk crossed her face.

"You must be Dakota Mercer!" He said in a cherry tone. Dakota backed up and glared intently at him.  
"Yea, what's it to you?" She asked. The man chuckled and snapped his fingers. Two of his thugs stepped out of the car and took hold of Dakota by both arms.  
"Well you see, your brothers are ruining my business sweetie, so I've got a message for them!" He pulled out a gun. Dakota's eyes snapped shut as she tensed her body. She felt a pinch in her neck. Tranquilizer darts. Dakota's whole body seemed to shut off as the sedetives coursed through her. Just as her eyes were about to close, the man jumped in his car. The thugs dropped Dakota and followed him.  
"Hey!" rang a woman's voice. Dakota couldn't fight it any more. Letting her eyes close, she fell into a dream world.

The doorbell of the Mercer house rang causing its occupants to jump. Jack got up from the table and ran to the door as Bobby hung up the phone. It was four o'clock and Dakota hadn't yet arrived home. Jack ripped the open to reveal a brown hair, blue eyed woman. But Jack wasn't focused on her, he was more focused on her arms. She held a limp form in her arms. A form he realized, with horror, was his sister. The lady apologized as Jack pulled her into the house.  
"Who the fuck is she?" Bobby asked. He was on the defensive side already. Seeing his little sister in the ladies arms and his bad ass attitude faltered. He ran to her and scooped Dakota out of her arms. "What the hell happend?" The lady flinched at the anger in his voice.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know exactly what happened! I was driving along and I saw this guy just pull out a gun and shoot her. She's not dead, just knocked out! I found out where you lived by looking on her bookbag. This address was on it!" the lady said. Bobby's face softened. This lady had saved his baby sister. Looking at her for the first time, he found that she was beautiful. He extened as hand for her to shake.  
"I'm Bobby Mecer!" He said. The lady reached out and shook his hand with a smile.  
"I'm Ann!" she replied. Dakota groaned and Bobby turned back to her. He pushed her hair out of her face and watched as her eyes opened. They fell upon him and he saw fear begining to flood them. Dakota sat up staright and Jack grabbed her. Laying her back down, Bobby wiped away the tears that came and hugged her tightly. Daktoa was scared she didn't know what was happening. The sound of glass shattering, brought everyone back to reality. Angel and Jerry ran in from the kitchen as tires screeched from outside. Jerry ran to the living room window and picked up a rock with a peice of paper tied to it. He pulled the paper from the strings and read it. A sketched picture of a little girl dying fell to the floor.

_Keep Messing With Us And You'll Be Picking Out A Four Foot Casket_

Jerry drew a sharp breath and handed the note to Angel. Angel's eyes grew wide as he read it. Jack came over and snatched the the letter from Angel, his eyes filled with fury and tears as he handed it to Bobby. Bobby's eyes filled with rage and he tossed the note across the room.

* * *

Well theres chapter 14! Wow, chapter 14! I'm really coming along with this story! Lol! 87 reveiws now! I'm sooo happy!

* * *

Shout Outs:

ZoeinGreece: Lol. Yea, Jesse is inspired by my guy friend Anthony. He's cute, sweet and funny and did I mention he's soooo cute. :Laughs Nervously: Me, have a crush on Anthony? What makes you say that? Lol, ok that was random. Sorry!

darkdestiney2000: I can't wait for more either! Lol, wait I write the story! All I gotta do is write more!

Elven-Princess Ginny:Lol. Your really do make me laugh sometimes!

Bre: Wow, thanx!


	15. In Front Of Her Eyes

_Chapter 15: In Front Of Her Eyes_

Things were slowly returning to normal in the Mecer household, Dakota had finally gotten her name changed to Haylei and it finally felt like they could move on. But the youngest Mecer didn't understand why she'd been attacked. Haylei asked over and over why it had happened and what the note meant, but she never got any answers. Her brothers told her not to worry about it, that nothing bad would happen to them. Right now, Haylei sat in her geometery class. She figeted around, having a bad feeling deep in her heart. The teacher called out her name, asking her to answer the question, but Haylei didn't reply.  
"Haylei Mercer!" the teacher said firmly. Haylei turned her head from the window and looked at the teacher. "What does x equal?" Haylei looked at the board and read the equation.  
"X equals 6!" Haylei replied. The teacher smiled brightly and continued her instructions. Jesse looked at his girlfriend but she turned away before he could see what was wrong.

Jack sat on the couch as they waited for Jerry to come home. They found out that he was involved with the people who killed their mom. He felt worry inside of him as he waited. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty. He was just glad that Haylei wasn't home to see it. She was too young to understand it. He frowned as he thought about all the bad things that had happened to her. He knew why the killers had targeted her, they knew how vunarable she was. They knew that she was the most precious things to her brothers, that she was their trigger. If anyone messed with Haylei, the brothers would snap. Jack looked at his watch and sighed, Haylei was going to be home soon.

Jesse raced to catch up with Haylei as she walked down the street towards her house. He grabbed her arm to stop her. Haylei dropped the books and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it as she turned around. Jesse groaned in pain and Haylei gasped as she let go.

"Oh my god! Jess, I'm so sorry! You scared me!" Haylei said. Tears pooled in her eyes and Jesse took her into his arms hugging and telling her that it was ok. Jesse had talked to Bobby and Angel. They made him aware of what happened. So, he understood why she was on the defensive side already. Jesse bent down and scooped up Haylei's books. As he stood, he took her hand.  
"What's wrong baby girl?" Jesse asked. He could tell something was wrong by just looking at her.  
"I don't know Jess, I've just got this really bad feeling!" Haylei told him truthfully. She kept her eyes straight ahead as they neared her house. Movement from the front porch caught her eye and a lump formed in her throat. She watched as a man in a ski mask threw a snowball at Jack. To her horror, Jack ran off the porch and chased after the guy. A ragedy old van was driving towads the two men. Haylei watch in horror as her brother was shot. Bobby and Angel were yelling his name. Jesse was trying to pull her away, but Haylei felt as though her body was shutting off. Jack was calling to Bobby as her other brother ducked for cover. Abandoing all logic, Haylei threw her books, breaking free from Jesse's grip.  
"Haylei! No!" Two voices called. But she didn't pay any attention. She dived into the snow and began crawling her way to Jack. Jack called out to Bobby again, and Haylei's heart broke more. Jack reached out for her as she crawled to him. She jumped untop of him, trying to sheild him from anymore bullets. Nothing mattered to her as she held onto her big brother. She didn't care that his blood soaked her shirt. She closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat as she prayed. Jack manged to wrap his arms around her holding her tight. Tears spilled from her eyes. Feeling someone trying to pry her from Jack, she let out a scream. Bobby placed a hand over his sister's mouth and hugged her to him. Angel then took her as Bobby began tending to Jack. Sofi rushed outside telling them that she's call 911. Haylei removed herself from her brothers grip and clug to Jack, who coughed up blood.

* * *

Ok I realize this is really really short, but I've got work tomorrow and my parents are telling me I have to go to bed or I'll be grounded. I won't be allowed any computer time for a month, so I figured you guys would rather have it short then not see it for a month. Lol!

* * *

Shout Outs: 

Elven-Princess Ginny: I know, I made it like that coz I figured with most big brothers the little sister is their tagert. If someone were to hurt their little sister, they'd snap. Plus, I'm the only girl and the youngest in my family, well besides my twin brother. If anything happened to me, my 7 brothers would snap and someone would get their ass kicked. Lol, I'm sorry I got a little carried away with Kodi being the main target.

darkdestiney2000: Yea, I know! I already had it planned to have Kodi see something bad happen to her brothers. I've just been putting it off to build the drama and suspence.

* * *

Sorry for getting carried away guys! Kodi isn't alway gonna be the main target, trust me! I've got plans. And to those of you who are in this story. Your parts are coming up in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Mae, I've already used you. You'll also be in the next chapter. 


	16. I Wanna Be

_Chapter 16: I Wanna Be_

_2 weeks later_

Haylei sighed as she walked through the blue double doors and into her school band room. She looked at the teachers who sat at the long white table. Ii was the day of auditions for the school talent show.

"Hi Haylei!" said Mrs. Paltrow, her choir teacher. Haylei smiled at the elder woman and cleared her throat. She nodded her head to the kid who was controlling the music. Her music began and she closed her eyes to put her all into the song.

**3:30**

Haylei walked into an empty house. Looking around she became confused. Where were her brothers? Bobby was supposed to have off work today. Angel quit his job and Jerry was usually there after she got off of school.  
"Guys?" Haylei called. She put down her books, no one answered. A soft thud from upstaris made her jump. Grabbing an umbrella, she climbed the stairs. There was a small chuckle from her and Jack's room. "Forget this shit! I'm outta here!" Haylei turned and high tailed down the stairs.  
"Haylei! Sweetie, where you goin'?" Came a familiar voice. Haylei stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around, dropping her umbrealla. Jack stood on the stairs smiling at her. Letting out a loud squeal, Haylei ran into her brothers arms. Jack hugged her tightly, not caring that his shoulder was sore. Haylei cried unto her brothers shoulder. They told her that he might not make it. Now here he was at home, in pain but, safe.

Jesse took Haylei's hand and walked over office door. Kids were crowded around the door. Some squealed and ran down the hall while others simply turned around with disappointment and walked away.  
"Jesse, I didn't make it! Why are we here?" Haylei asked. Jesse placed a hand over her mouth. He looked up to the peice of paper that was taped to the glass. Taking a finger, he scrolled down the paper.  
"Congratulations Haylei Mecer, you've been selected to preform in our school talent show!" Jesse said. Haylei's eyes widened. Jesse picked her up and spun her around and around. This was truly the best day of Haylei's life. Hours later, Haylei's burst through the front door of the house. Screaming each of brothers name, she bounced into the kitchen. She blushed as she noticed that she'd scared Bobby and Angel so much. Bobby scooped her into her arms and began inspecting her for cuts or brusies.  
"Where'd they hurt you baby? Who hurt you?" Bobby cooed over her. Haylei pushed her brothers arm away as he tried to look into her eyes.  
"Bobby, stop it! I've got news!" Haylei said. She slapped Bobby's hand away as he tried to inspect her again. Jack laughed as he took his little sister from their brother.  
"What news do you have for us sweetie?" He asked. Haylei sqeualed and Jack laughed. Haylei pulled a peice of paper from her pocket and handed it to Jack. Jack took a moment to read it before he let out a whoop. He flung the paper at Jerry and began dancing around the kitchen with his little sister. One by one, Bobby, Jerry and Angel let out whoops and one by one they danced around the kitchen, craddling their baby sister in their arms. Sofi came running from downstair to see what the commotion was. Once more Haylei was whisked out of anothers arms and spun around.  
"Geez, ya'll sure know how to make a girl dizzy!" Haylei laughed. Sofi and the boys laughed too.

Jack sat down beside Haylei as she flipped through her CD collection. She sighed and flipped on. Jack looked over her shoulder at the paper that sat on her lap.  
"What ya doing baby?" he asked her. Haylei sighed again and looked up. Jack could tell she was flustered.  
"I've gotta pick a song to sing for the talent show!" she confessed. Jack pushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled.  
"Why don't you sing the song that you sang at Aunt Camille's birthday?" Jack asked. Haylei's face lit up. She hugged her brother and squealed loudly.  
"That's a great idea Jackabear! Thanks!" she exclaimed. Jack laughed as he held her to him. He was so happy that his sisters dreams were finally coming true.

**The Night Of The Talent Show**

Haylei ran around her house, trying to get ready. Faye rushed upstair with a bag in hand. She ran into Haylei's room and handed her the bag. Haylei pulled out a tight white tank top that said sweet thang and a pair of short shorts.  
"Geez Faye, I'm not trying to look like a hooter chick!" Haylei laughed. Faye blushed and took the bag back.  
"Wrong bag! Sorry!" Faye said. She haned Haylei the other bag. Haylei laughed as she pulled out a pink spagetti strap top that said 'Diva' on it, along with a denim skirt that had a baby blue butterfly on it. Haylei kicked Jack out of their room and got changed. After having Sofi pull her hair into a cute bun and put on her make up, Haylei rushed down stairs, ready to go.

Sitting on the bench, Haylei bounced around with nerves. Jack walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.  
"Lei Lei, calm down! Your going to do fine!" Jack reassured her. Haylei smiled at her brother. She linked pinkies with him in their secret hand shake. Haylei took a deep breath as she watched her brother walk away.  
"And now, here's Haylei Mercer singing I wanna be!" said Mrs. Paltrow. Haylei sighed as she walked onto the stage. She looked out into the crowd as the music began. Upon second glance, Haylei could've sworn she'd seen her mother, not her real mother, but Evelyn. She also could've sworn she heard her voice telling her that she could do it. She closed her eyes and smiled.

I took my time

Learning my lines

Trying to sort it out

This life that I lead

Its trapped me naive

I wanna scream out loud

Leave the past behind

Now is my time

I wanna see

I wanna Dream

I wanna live a life of fantasy

I wanna fly

I want my life to be much more than just an alibi

Can't you see

I wanna be

I wanna be (yeah)

Haylei opened her eyes and looked at her family, friends and boyfriend. Jack smiled at her, mouthing that she was doing great so far.

Running in place

Been out of the race

Before it even started

I am stuck at the gate

Don't make me wait

Swimming in a sea uncharted

Fly:. sail...

A starry night

First star I see tonight

I wish for kiss goodbye

Now I am flying high

I wanna see

I wanna Dream

I wanna live a life of fantasy

I wanna fly

I want my life to be much more than just an alibi

I wanna see

I wanna Dream

I wanna live a life of fantasy

I wanna fly

I want my life to be much more than just a journey

Leading down the road to no where

Future fading masquerading wonders

And that's when I begin to dream (To dream)

Bobby smiled at his sister as she sang. He was so happy for her. A tap on his shoulder caused him to jump. He spun around and found Ann standing there.  
"Hi!" Bobby said. He smiled at Ann who blushed and smiled back. "What are you doing here?" Ann laughed.  
"Haylei asked me to come!" Ann replied truthfully. Bobby smiled and looked back up at his sister.  
"She's an amazing kid Bobby, she takes all the punches life throws her way but she doesn't complain!" Ann told him as she watched the little girl sing and dance. Bobby looked at Ann and smiled.  
"Yea she is, isn't she!" Bobby replied. Ann smiled and they looked back to Dakota. People jumped onto the stage and began to dance with Haylei.

I wanna see

I wanna Dream

I wanna live a life of fantasy

I wanna fly

I want my life to be much more...

I wanna see (I wanna see)

I wanna Dream (I wanna dream)

I wanna live a life of fantasy

I wanna fly

I want my life to be much more than just an alibi

Can't you see

I wanna be

All of talents show contestants lined up on the stage awaiting the results. The winner got the chance to work in a real recording studio. Haylei's friend, Nessie, grabbed her hand. She reassured her that win or lose, they'd stay best friends.  
"And the winner of this years talent show is... Haylei Mercer!" The crowd went nuts as Haylei stood stock still on the stage. Nessie and the other kids pushed her to the front as she came to reality. She'd won! She'd won! She couldn't believe it! As she looked out into the crowd again, she saw Evelyn. She was sure she saw her this time and she knew her mother was proud.

Jack, Bobby, Angel, Jerry, Camille, the girls, Sofi and Haylei walked up to the house. They were all talking and going crazy over the fact that Haylei had won the talent show. The sound of someone clearing their throat, shut them all up. There stood Mary Lou.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Bobby spat as everyone gathered around Haylei. Mary Lou frowned as she looked at Bobby.

"Look, we're sorry, but whoever wants our sister can just go to hell!" Jack said boldy. Mary Lou frowned again.  
"Look, I'm not here to take Dakota! I'd like to, in my opioion you don't deserve her! Look at the pasts you have with crime! I wish I could take the little sweetheart home! I spent five months searching for a home before bringing her here! I love her!" Mary Lou siad.

"Bullshit!" came a small voice from behind the guys. Jack snorted and Bobby elbowed him in the side. Mary Lou looked down at the ground.  
"Well, that's fine! Dakota honey, there's someone I think you should meet!" Mary Lou. She walked to her car and opened the door. A small figure stepped out and she put a hand on their shoulder. As they stepped into the light, Haylei gaped. It was a girl her age, and she looked just like her.  
"Honey, this is your twin sister!" Mary Lou said.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 15!

* * *

Shout Outs:

Jamie: Ok Jamie-O!

Elven-Princess Ginny: Yea, I love Jack too. I was in tears both times that I saw the movie!

Mae: Lol, you crack me up! Do you like your part?

* * *

95 reviews you guys! Thank you! 


	17. Double Trouble

_Chapter 17: Double Trouble_

Haylei just stared at Mary Lou, she didn't know what to say. Jack pushed his little sister behind him.  
"Is this some ploy? Are you going to tell us you've GOT to take Haylei and then we never see her again?" He asked. It wouldn't be the first time that social workers pulled that stunt. Mary Lou sighed angrily.  
"Look, this is Lauren. She's Dakota's twin sister! They were seperated at birth because their asshole father didn't want two premature babies to take care of!" Mary lou said through gritted teeth. Lauren shuddered at the thought of their father. She'd heard what he did to her sister. Haylei pushed Jack's arm out of the way and walked to Lauren. Her brothers just stared at the two girls. Haylei put her hand up and looked at Lauren. Lauren smiled as she place her hand against Haylei's. Haylei smiled back and the two girls laughed.  
"Hi Lauren!" Haylei siad. Mary Lou smiled while the Mercer brother looked suspiciously at her. Lauren hugged her sister tightly.  
"Hi Dakota!" She replied. Haylei laughed as she hugged her sister back. They broke apart and turned to the grownups.  
"What?" Lauren and Haylei asked. Jack shook his head, fixing his line of focus. His little sister acted as she'd known Lauren before.  
"You guys know each other already or something?" Bobby asked. He grabbed Haylei's arms and brought her to him. Kneeling to eye level with his little sister, he looked at her with a gaze full of brotherly love and concern.  
"We don't have to know each other personally Bobby! Its just this kind of connection that we have and it links us together! I may have just met Lauren but I've really know her forever!" Haylei said. Lauren nodded as she walked up next to her sister. Bobby turned from Haylei and looked at Lauren, he stared into her eyes. He saw the same thing he saw in Haylei's eyes. A little girl trapped inside, waiting to be free. Waiting to be found.

'Oh great!' Angel thought to himself as he looked at the two little girls that were now his sisters. 'Two Haylei's, just what we need!'

Haylei and Lauren giggled as they ran around outside with thier dog. Bobby and Jack stepped outside and sat on the porch stairs. They watched as their little sister's ran around and carried on. It had been two weeks since that night when their lives were changed. After much talking and some stress, the boys decided that it would be wrong to turn down taking care of Lauren. They had once been in their sisters shoes. They'd once been four lost little boys with fucked up pasts and no where to turn or people to care for them. And that's where Evelyn stepped in. She took them in when no one else would. She loved them and took care of the. And they knew that had she still been alive she'd have done the same for Lauren. And so they did it for their mom and for their sister. In some ways Lauren was like Haylei and in some ways she was different. Lauren wasn't as shy as her sister. She was bold and told things as they were. She had a strength that Haylei admired and wanted. She was a bit more of casual dresser then Haylei. While Haylei wore skirts, hip huggers, low riders, tank tops and some halter tops, Lauren wore, regular jeans, t-shirts, knee length skirts, and some tank tops. When Lauren and Haylei were apart, they were calm, but together they were wild and free. They always knew how to get their brother riled up.

With a scream, Haylei sat up in her bed. She cursed under her breath as a pain ripped through her head. She'd hit her head on the top bunk. Jack shot out his bed and over to Haylei. There was a thud as Lauren jumped down from the top bunk and two more thuds as Bobby and Angel burst into the room.  
"You ok baby girl?" Bobby asked as she looked around. Haylei laughed as she grabbed her head.  
"Them damn clowns are still haunting my dreams!" she replied. Jack laughed along with Lauren.  
"You gotta stop eating cheese before you go to bed!" Angel told her. Haylei busrt into giggles and hit her brother with her pillow. A loud noise ripped through the room, causing everyone to jump.  
"Holy Shit! Who the fuck did that?" Bobby asked as a nasty smell reached his nose. Jack shifted umcomfortably on the edge of the bed.  
"Jack!" Haylei and Lauren cried. They both began smacking their brother with their pillows. Their play soon turned to a fierce pillow fight. Haylei squealed as she was knocked off the bed by Angel.  
"Oh no you didn't!" Lauren said. She jumped on the bed and began beating him up with the pillow.  
"Ahhh! Shit! Girl stop PMSING!" Angel cried. Lauren scoffed as though she was offended.  
"Oh no you didn't!" Bobby mimicked in a girly tone of voice. He began smacking Angel with a pillow. "Awww! Man! That's nasty!" Angel said as another nasty smell filled the room. Jack looked taken a back as they turned to him.  
"Hey, that wasn't me!" Jack defended. Another farted sounded the room. Haylei turned and looked at her dog who covered his face with a paw.  
"Binky!" Jack and Haylei cried. The dog wimpered and ran out of the room with his tail between his legs. The six Mercer's laughed the night away.

* * *

Ok, sorry that it took soo long to update. I've been really really sick! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I've gotta go to bed!

* * *

Shout Outs:

Elven-Princess Ginny: Laughs wow, your really excited huh? Lol. Yep, Haylei won the talent show. I made Mary Lou say what she said to the boys coz she's twisted. She's a big part of most of my plot. She spent five months looking for proper foster care just becasue that's how those things work. Me and my twin brother were in and out of foster homes when we were young then at 9, they finally found the proper place for us.

Serious Fan: Well, she'd not airheaded, thats for sure. If you read, you'll see her personaility.

Mae: Lol, wow!

darkdestiney2000: I will!

Bre: Thanx! I'm really glad you like it!

* * *

Next Chapter: We learn more about Lauren. All the adoption papers for Haylei and Lauren are finaliezed and love is in the air. 


	18. Don't Say A Word

_Chapter 18: Don't Say A Word_

"Haylei, Lauren! Time for school!" Bobby called up the stairs. He put out two bowls of oatmeal and went back into the living room. He sat down on his chair and grabbed his beer.  
"Man, why you drinking beer this early?" Jack asked. Bobby shrugged his shouldes. With a chuckle, Jack turned back to the TV.  
"Ahhh!" screamed a voice. Jack jumped up from the couch and ran into the hallway. He caught Haylei just as she fell down the last step. Lauren came running to the foot of the stairs and looked down at her sister and brother. She burst into laughter, gripping the wall for support. Jack stared widly as his sister, his eyes going even wider when Haylei began to giggle.  
"You dork! I told you not to walk backward out the bathroom!" Lauren cried. She laughed as he sister made a face. Jack looked over to Bobby who was staring at both girls as though they were crazy.  
"I'm really living up the nickname Ditz!" Haylei laughed. Lauren and Jack both laughed. Shaking his head, Bobby took a sip of his beer and went back into the living room.  
"You ok?" Jack asked his little sister. Haylei nodded while wiping tears out of the corners of her eyes. With another chuckle, Jack kissed his sisters forehead and led her to the kitchen.

**At school**

"Haylei, wait! I can explain!" a boy called out as he chased after the young girl. Haylei turned to face her boyfriend.  
"Explain what Jesse? Are you gonna tell me that you fell and you lips just happened to land on Kacie's?" Haylei asked with tears in her mismatched eyes. Jesse tried to grab her arm. But Haylei pulled back, Jesse grunted angrily before lunging at her. He caused them to fall backward into an empty classroom. Jesse pinned Haylei's arms to the floor. "Get off of me!" screamed Haylei. Jesse fought her legs down and looked into her eyes.  
"I love you Haylei! I'm sorry I kissed Kacie! I thought my feelings for her were gone!" Jesse told her. Breaking an arm free, Haylei struck Jesse across his face. Caught by suprise, Jesse fell backward, grabbing his cheek.  
"That's no excuse Jesse! Your so pathetic!" Haylei spat. She stood off the ground and ran out of the room. Lauren was getting ready to go into her second period class when Haylei running up the hall.  
"Sissy what's wrong!" Lauren asked. Haylei ignored her and ran passed her and their teacher.

Minutes later, Haylei ran through the front door of her house and past the living room upstairs, upon hearing the door open, Angel jumped off the couch. Jack looked at him as a door upstairs slammed shut. Angel shrugged and the two brothers ran upstairs. Grabbing a gun from his pocket, Angel snuck up to Jack's door, which was shut. Angel slowly turned the knob, opening the door with caution. Jack pulled his gun hand back as Haylei's shaking body came into veiw. He looked at his older brother with worry before walking over to the sobbing little girl on the floor. Angel walked past Jack, bending to pick up his little sister.  
"What happened Lei?" Angel asked. He rocked her back and forth, shooting worried glances at Jack. Haylei pulled back and dried her tears. Looking at Jack, she smiled slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling too good. Then I had a fight with Faye!" she lied. She couldn't tell her brothers about Jesse. It took them so long to truly trust him, how bad would that look?

Bobby pulled the car up to the high school and shifted into park. Looking into the rear-veiw mirror, he stuck his tongue out at Haylei. Haylei giggled and stuck her tongue back. Jack ruffled her hair before getting out of the car with Bobby. Haylei sighed as she watched her brothers disappear into the school. A pounding at the window made her jump. She looked out and saw Jesse standing there. Throwing open the other door, Haylei ran around the car. Jesse reached out, locking his arm around her waist. He hauled her back pinned her to the car.  
"Haylei, I love you! I always have! And if you think for once second, I'm letting you get away, you are so wrong!" Jesse hissed. He tightened his hold on her wrist. Looking back, he saw Lauren and her brothers coming down the stairs. "Oh, and don't say a word to your brothers!" He let go of wrists and looked at Bobby and Jack. Lauren saw her sisters face and looked at Jesse.

"Hey Jester man!" Bobby said. He high fived Jesse before getting in the car. Jack followed. Lauren stayed behind, standing by door. Jesse grabbed Haylei's head, bringing her lips to his in heated kiss.  
"Remember what I said Lei!" Jesse whispered. He smiled at Lauren and waved goodbye to the guys. Then turning on his heels, he walked away. Haylei blinked back the tears before turning to Lauren.  
"You ok?" mouthed Lauren, Bobby stepped out of the car and looked at the two pre-teens.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't be, I just got to see my baby!" Haylei said. She walked past Lauren and got into the front seat. Laurnen glared at Jesse's retreating back as she got into the car. As they drove on, Lauren looked at her math book, Jack closed his eyes and hummed and Bobby kept stealing glances at Haylei out of the corner of his eyes. Haylei hadn't said a word or smiled since they left the school. He pulled the car to a stop in front of the doctors office. Getting out, he went to Haylei's side and opened her door. She went to step out, but Bobby picked her up. Lauren giggled as Jack did the same to her. The two brothers carried their sisters into the doctors office. It was time for Haylei routine check-up. Bobby sat Haylei in a chair and they waited for the doctor.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Haylei walked out into the waiting room with the doctor's hand on her shoulder. He looked at Jack and Bobby who stood up. Handing Haylei two pink slips, he smiled.  
"You girls take these and get some ice cream! I wanna talk to your brothers!" the doctor said. Haylei and Lauren smiled as they ran toward the cafeteria. He turned to their brothers with a serious look.  
"Whats up?" Bobby asked. He looked at Jack and then back to the doctor. The doctor looked down at the ground, not knowing where to start.  
"I'm very concered about some severe brusies on Haylei's writs, legs and back!" The doctor said. He looked up, making eye contact with Jack. Jack's eyes widened and the doctor frowned.  
"Are you tryin' to accuse us of abusing our little sister!" Bobby asked. The doctor shook his head, that wasn't at all what he was saying.  
"No, of course not! But these brusies looked like hand prints, others like she was hit. I tried asking Haylei what they were from, she said that they might be from how rough her friends can be with her. These don't look like brusies from rough housing. They look like she was forced against a hard surface and like someone was holding her wrists to stop her from moving." The doctor told Jack and Bobby. Bobby sighed angrily, trying to fugure who could be hurting his sister. "Maybe you can get more out of her then I could?" Bobby shook the doctors hand as Jack called the girls. They left queitly, getting into the car and heading home. Bobby kept looking at his sister, but she avoided eye contact with him the whole ride home.

Bobby balled his hands into fists as he told Jerry and Angel what the doctor said. Angel took deep breaths as though he was trying to calm down.

"I'm telling you, I think someone has been fucking with our little sister! And when I find out who, oh so help me god!" Bobby said. Jerry put a calming hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm going to make Haylei tell us what happened!" Angel said as he shot up from the couch. Bobby, Jack, Sofi and Jerry all grabbed Angel's arms and pulled him back.  
"Naw man! The girls are sleeping, let them!" Jerry said. They let go of Angel and sat back down. Bobby got up and walked upstairs to where the girls were sleeping. He walked into the room and pulled back Haylei's covers. He pulled back the sleeves of her shirt, revealing brusies in the shapes of hands. He sighed as he looked down at her. Damn it, he wanted to find out who'd hurt her. She was so vunarble. One thought crossed his mind as he sat there, wacthing his sister sleep.

_Jesse.

* * *

_

Ok, I know this is short. But I've had strep throat on top of the flu so as you can tell I haven't been feeling good at ALL. I will update this story and the other one SOON! Please just bare with me. Special thanx to all of my reviweres. I will personally thank you in my next chapter.

* * *

Also, I know many of you liked Jesse. He was based of a guy friend of mind. But I found that he hit his girlfriends. Then he also asked me out on a BET! Nice guy huh. Don't worry, theres another guy for Haylei and this time he's based on my new boyfrined who is the sweetest guy I know! Lol! So, should Haylei tell Bobby and the guys about Jesse? Should Jesse get his ass kicked? Drop a review and let me know! Also, I know this chapter we were supposed to learn more about Lauren, but I moved that to chapter 19 because if helped the title fall into place! 


End file.
